Les sept péchés capitaux
by kittyfree
Summary: Evolution du couple Derek x Stiles sur le thème des sept péchés capitaux.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Suite à une petite insomnie qui m'est tombée dessus en début de semaine, voici le début d'une nouvelle histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les sept péchés capitaux : l'envie**

Derek avait rarement été tourmenté par l'envie. Tout simplement parce que lorsqu'il convoitait quelque chose, il mettait tout en œuvre pour l'obtenir. Il savait faire preuve de patience et de stratégie lorsque la situation le nécessitait, tout comme à contrario il n'hésitait pas non plus à foncer tête baissée en cas de besoin. Rien ne lui résistait longtemps… ni ne le déstabilisait.

Jusqu'au jour où un adolescent entra avec fracas dans son existence.

Agé de seize ans à l'époque de leur rencontre, Stiles était l'archétype même de l'ado bavard et trop curieux pour son propre bien. Il avait d'ailleurs tendance à prendre bien plus de place dans l'espace que sa stature ne le laissait présager. Derek avait même dû à plusieurs reprises se convaincre de ne pas l'achever dans un coin sombre de la forêt lorsque le débit de parole atteignait des sommets encore jamais égalés à ce jour.

Mais au fil du temps, Stiles révéla des qualités humaines indéniables comme sa loyauté envers sa famille ou ses amis, son courage à la limite de l'inconscience ou sa légendaire répartie qui pouvait vous redonner le sourire en cinq minutes chrono.

Et avant même que l'alpha ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il fut piégé.

Piégé par un adulte qui venait de souffler ses dix-huit bougies…

Piégé par un sourire communicatif…

Piégé par un regard loyal et franc…

Piégé par une intelligence rare…

Piégé par l'envie de toucher et d'être touché.

Si Derek avait pu voir venir le danger, il aurait pris les mesures nécessaires pour se protéger. Mais quand il eut conscience de l'ampleur de la situation, il était trop tard. Stiles avait réussi l'exploit de frôler son cœur et d'y apposer une marque indélébile. Déstabilisé pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le loup avait réagi de la seule façon qu'il connaissait. Il avait laissé ses craintes guider ses gestes et ses paroles afin de rejeter le plus violement possible ce sentiment qui lui donnait l'impression de ne plus s'appartenir.

Et par conséquent, il rejeta aussi la personne qui en était à l'origine.

Mais plus, il mettait d'énergie à combattre ce qu'il ressentait, plus l'envie de marquer Stiles comme étant sien devenait chaque jour de plus en plus forte. Le loup tapi au fond de lui paraissait réclamer ce que le côté humain refusait de lui donner.

Et il arriva ce qui devait arriver… Les choses empirèrent de manière alarmante un soir d'automne, lorsque Derek se vit contraint de faire équipe avec Stiles.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'un oméga sévissait dans la région, tuant de jeunes adolescentes et abandonnant leur cadavre aux quatre coins de la ville. Grâce à des infos de la police, adroitement récoltées par le fils du shérif en personne, Derek épaulé de Scott et de sa meute avait réussi à restreindre un périmètre de recherche afin de traquer le loup à l'origine de tous ces massacres. Ils avaient donc prévu une battue cette nuit-là afin de lui mettre la main dessus.

N'étant pas certain à cent pour cent que l'oméga agissait seul, le docteur Deaton avait fourni à Stiles une poudre lui permettant d'enfermer n'importe quel loup garou dans un périmètre dont il ne pourrait s'échapper. Une fois pris dans cette « souricière », Derek et à sa meute auraient tout le loisir de le questionner.

Le fils du shérif était le seul à maîtriser ce type de procédé. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé lorsque le kamina avait semé à terreur à Beacon Hills. Donc afin d'optimiser leur chance de faire tomber l'oméga dans leur piège, Derek avait délégué la battue à Scott, Alison ainsi qu'au reste de sa meute. Ils étaient tous rôdés à l'exercice et sauraient mener à bien leur mission. Et bon gré, mal gré, l'alpha s'était retrouvé en première ligne avec Stiles attendant que leur ennemi fonce droit sur leur position pour ainsi refermer le piège sur lui.

Ils avaient convenu d'attirer le loup solitaire vers un vieil hangar abandonné qui bordait la périphérie de la ville. L'endroit était suffisamment éloigné pour que personne ne vienne fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires. Grâce à ça, ils espéraient résoudre le problème de manière définitive et cela avant l'aube. Cependant, ce que Derek n'avait pas prévu c'est que la structure du bâtiment, malmenée par les dernières intempéries qui avaient sévies dans la région, ne soit considérablement affaiblie au niveau de son ossature. Les deux hommes avaient donc pénétré à l'intérieur sans se méfier. Ce ne fut qu'une fois prêts à accueillir leur cible qu'un grondement inquiétant s'éleva autour d'eux, annonciateur d'un danger imminent. Avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, Stiles et Derek avaient vu le plafond s'effondrer sur eux dans un bruit métallique assourdissant.

La chance fut toutefois de leur côté car, sous le choc de l'impact, le sol s'était ouvert sous leurs pieds les faisant tomber dans ce qui se révéla être les sous-sols du dépôt. Un peu sonnés par leur chute mais bel et bien vivants, les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés piégé sous les décombres.

- Stiles tu es blessé ? demanda Derek en se penchant sur le corps de son compagnon d'infortune.

Ce dernier mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits avant de se redresser et de s'assoir à même le sol.

- Non… enfin je crois, répondit-il en faisant une grimace tout en frottant sa nuque douloureuse. Et toi ?

- Je n'ai rien, rétorqua l'alpha en scrutant les décombres qui les surplombaient.

L'amas de tôles avait été retenu par d'imposantes et solides poutres en acier. C'est probablement ce détail de la construction qui venait de leur sauver la vie en empêchant la masse de ferraille de les broyer.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le jeune homme en détaillant à son tour les quelques mètres carrés dans lesquels ils étaient piégés.

Derek sortit son téléphone portable et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'aucun réseau n'était disponible. Lorsqu'ils avaient établi leur plan d'attaque, ils avaient relevé ce détail. L'alpha jeta un œil à Stiles qui l'avait imité. Ce dernier fit un mouvement négatif à son attention lui signifiant que lui non plus n'avait pas la possibilité d'appeler les secours.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix. On va devoir attendre que les autres nous trouvent, dit Derek en détaillant les décombres.

Concentré à trouver une éventuelle issue, il ne sentit pas Stiles se rapprocher. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme prit la parole qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence à ses côtés.

- On ne va pas manquer d'air ?

Non, ça devrait aller, dit l'alpha en pointant un rayon de lumière qui traversait l'amoncèlement de gravas.

C'est à ce moment-là que le fils du shérif remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé.

- Tu es blessé.

Effectivement, le bras de Derek n'avait pas était épargné durant la chute. Une balafre impressionnante avait entaillé sa chair laissant une quantité inquiétante de sang s'écouler sur le sol en béton. Mues par un réflexe, les mains de Stiles s'étaient posées sur le bras blessé afin d'examiner plus en détail l'étendue des dégâts. Cependant, ses doigts avaient à peine effleuré le corps du loup que ce dernier s'éloigna de lui d'un geste brusque, comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. Si Stiles ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait juré que l'alpha était douillet. Mais le jeune homme savait par expérience que c'était loin d'être le cas. Le seuil de tolérance à la douleur de Derek était très élevé. Il ne comprit donc pas ce mouvement de recul si ce n'est en l'interprétant comme un signe de rejet pur et simple envers lui.

Ce genre comportement devenait d'ailleurs une habitude.

- C'est rien. Dans quelques minutes, j'aurai complètement cicatrisé.

Stiles l'observa en silence, signe que son cerveau était en train d'échafauder toutes les théories possibles et imaginables qui expliqueraient sa réaction.

Et Derek n'aimait pas ça.

Le jeune homme était trop intelligent, il finirait par comprendre que quelque chose clochait… si ça n'était pas déjà le cas.

Malheureusement pour l'alpha, il avait vu juste.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Derek ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna-t-il en examinant sa blessure.

Le sang avait déjà arrêté de couler.

- Vraiment ? Ca fait pourtant plusieurs mois que tu m'évites comme la peste. Je sais qu'on est pas les meilleurs potes de la planète mais tu te comportes de manière bizarre… enfin plus bizarre que d'habitude.

La seule réponse que Stiles obtint fut un regard froid de la part de l'alpha.

Derek était loin de vouloir entamer ce genre de discussion. Le simple fait d'être enfermé avec lui dans une pièce aussi petite était déjà un problème en soit mais si on rajoutait l'apparition de la pleine lune, ça ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. Derek sentait le loup se faire plus présent en lui à chaque minute qui le rapprochait du zénith lunaire.

D'une manière générale, il n'avait jamais eu de difficulté à contenir la partie animale qui sommeillait en lui. Probablement parce qu'il était né avec cet héritage. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Stiles, les choses semblaient évoluer et malheureusement pas de la bonne manière selon l'alpha. Auparavant, sa colère lui permettait de gérer ses pouvoirs à sa guise mais à présent… ça ne suffisait plus. Ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme le poussait chaque jour un peu plus vers ses limites.

- Ecoute Derek, on est coincé-là pour un petit moment. On pourrait peut-être… je sais pas moi… enterrer la hache de guerre ?

Le principal concerné demeura silencieux.

- J'ai la vague impression que tu m'en veux et honnêtement je vois pas pourquoi.

Toujours aucune réaction.

Son vis-à-vis finit par s'avancer pour se tenir bien en face de lui.

Tout le corps de l'alpha se tendit.

- Je te propose un truc… Tu n'as qu'à me frapper ! lâcha le jeune homme avec une farouche détermination sur le visage. Tu me mets ton poing dans la figure et l'affaire est réglée. On repart à zéro et tu redeviens le loup grognon qui passe son temps à me rendre dingue.

Stiles s'avança encore un peu.

Derek ferma les yeux avec violence.

- Ça te va comme deal ?

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que la voix basse et grave de l'alpha ne résonne contre les murs qui les entouraient.

- Eloigne-toi de moi ! lui ordonna-t-il, fuyant toujours son regard.

Stiles fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait. Il leva l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur l'épaule de Derek. Ses doigts eurent à peine le temps de frôler son corps que l'alpha l'empoigna violement pour le faire percuter sans ménagement l'un des murs du sous-sol. Sous la force de l'impact, le jeune homme lâcha une exclamation de douleur.

Lorsque la souffrance disparut enfin et que son cerveau se remit à fonctionner normalement, Stiles fut stupéfait de se retrouver face à un Derek apparemment hors de contrôle. Le regard carmin de l'alpha le scrutait comme l'aurait fait un prédateur prêt à attaquer tandis qu'un grondement bestial et menaçant s'échappait sans discontinuer de sa gorge.

Stiles ne cacha pas sa peur. D'autant plus que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il éprouvait une réelle crainte face à Derek. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait à plusieurs reprises expérimenté la colère de l'alpha. Parfois de manière assez douloureuse d'ailleurs. Mais jamais jusqu'à présent il n'avait été terrifié à ce point-là. Quelque chose dans ses tripes lui intimait de partir, de courir le plus loin possible du loup quoi qu'il en coûte. Mais piégé sous plusieurs couches d'acier, toute possibilité de fuite était à bannir.

- Derek, tu me fais peur, finit-il par lui avouer en espérant qu'il reprendrait ses esprits.

Mais cette tentative se révéla être un échec cuisant. L'alpha ne fit que grogner de plus belle avant de se rapprocher de l'homme qu'il maintenait prisonnier. Son corps vint se coller à celui de sa proie, tandis que son visage s'enfouit dans le creux du cou de Stiles. Ce dernier ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il retenait sa respiration attendant avec appréhension la suite des évènements. La seule chose qu'il arrivait parfaitement à percevoir était les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient avec violence à ses oreilles.

Le loup resta positionné ainsi un long moment, respirant l'odeur qui envahissait ses sens jusqu'à plus soif. Mais malgré la proximité physique, ça n'était pas assez. Il avait envie de plus. Il avait besoin de plus. Comme si le contact en lui-même n'était pas suffisant. Comme s'il devait le marquer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Fort de cette constatation, les crocs de Derek apparurent en quelques secondes. S'il faisait de Stiles son bêta, le jeune homme lui appartiendrait. Il créerait un lien que rien, ni personne, ne viendrait briser.

Les pointes des canines se posèrent sur la peau de sa victime, signe évident de ses intentions.

Face à ce contact, les pulsations de Stiles augmentèrent de façon fulgurante. Il comprit instantanément ce qui allait arriver. Son esprit se mit donc automatiquement en mode turbo, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à cette finalité. Tenter d'attaquer physiquement Derek était une option à oublier. La stature de l'alpha était de manière générale supérieure à la sienne et si on y ajoutait les pouvoirs qui décuplaient ses forces, ça aurait été peine perdue de tester cette approche. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une échappatoire : réussir à le raisonner. Il devait tenter d'atteindre l'esprit de Derek, dissimulé quelque part derrière les instincts du loup.

Les mains de Stiles remontèrent vers le dos de l'alpha et vinrent s'y agripper comme un naufragé l'aurait fait avec une bouée de sauvetage.

- Je t'en prie Derek, ne fais pas ça.

Ce dernier ne desserra pas sa prise d'un iota.

- Je ne _veux_ pas que tu le fasses. Je ne _veux_ pas être transformé en loup.

Les doigts de Stiles se crispèrent encore plus sur le corps qui le maintenait prisonnier.

- S'il te plaît Derek, respecte mon choix.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent interminables… puis elles se transformèrent en minutes. Le grondement sourd et menaçant finit par s'atténuer peu à peu pour enfin disparaître. Le jeune homme sentit le contact des crocs quitter sa peau, engendrant en lui un intense soulagement.

- Je suis désolé, finit par dire Derek d'une voix basse.

- Je sais.

L'alpha se redressa un peu afin de pouvoir faire face à celui qu'il venait d'agresser. Il ne put cependant se décider à s'éloigner car il avait la vague impression que si la distance se faisait trop grande, le vide qui habitait son corps allait revenir le tourmenter. De plus, maintenant qu'il avait repris le contrôle de lui-même, la proximité de Stiles lui apportait une certaine sérénité bien au-delà de ce que la morsure lui aurait offert. La culpabilité en moins ! Parce que si la transformation avait eu lieu, jamais il n'aurait pu se le pardonner.

Le loup laissa donc ses deux mains posées contre le mur, emprisonnant toujours le jeune homme de ses bras. Mais Stiles ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage. Il était trop occupé à scruter son visage probablement à la recherche des réponses aux milliers de questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

- Explique-moi ce qui vient de se passer, finit-il par lui demander.

- C'est… compliqué.

- Essaye quand même. Sinon je ne pourrai pas t'aider. Quelque chose cloche Derek, je ne suis pas aveugle à ce point-là. Ca fait des mois que tu agis d'une façon étrange.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? En puis… au stade où tu en es franchement tu n'as plus rien à perdre. Je te vois mal continuer à mordre tout ce qui bouge. Ca va forcément finir par se savoir si une flopée de jeunes bêtas se met à envahir Beacon Hills, déclara le jeune homme avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Derek le scruta avec une telle intensité dans le regard que son vis-à-vis sentit que son raisonnement ne tenait pas la route.

- Quoi ? finit-il par demander, intrigué par cette drôle d'impression.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

Le jeune homme l'examina avec une franche incompréhension.

- Ca ne concerne que toi, se décida à lui avouer l'alpha. J'ai des difficultés à contrôler mes pouvoirs uniquement avec toi.

Il n'était pas certain que c'était la bonne chose à faire mais après ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, il lui devait au moins la vérité. Peut-être aussi que Stiles arriverait à mettre cette distance que le loup en lui se refusait à envisager.

- C'est vrai ?

Derek ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. Son silence en disait bien assez.

- Tu sais de quoi ça vient ?

- J'ai ma petite idée.

- Et bien c'est déjà un début ! On va au moins savoir par quel bout prendre ce problème. Par quoi on commence ?

- On ne commence rien Stiles. Le problème c'est moi. Tout vient de moi.

- Ecoute Derek, si t'as envie de te poser en martyr libre à toi mais je te ferai remarquer que jusqu'à présent cette façon de faire ne s'est par révélée être la meilleure idée de l'année. Je te propose un avis extérieur. Neutre. Je ne vais pas te juger c'est promis.

- Ça ne marchera pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais.

- Stiles…, commença l'alpha avant de secouer sa tête en signe de reddition.

Puis, il accrocha son regard au sien.

- Tu vas regretter d'être mêlé à ça.

- Aucun risque, lui assura-t-il plein de confiance.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Derek se redressa, libérant Stiles.

- Tu ne jugeras pas c'est ça, releva le loup avec une pointe de cynisme dans la voix.

- Tu as ma parole, lui assura-t-il solennellement sans relever l'amertume.

- Très bien, lâcha l'alpha avant de poser une main sur le torse de Stiles afin de le plaquer fermement contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença à dire le principal concerné avant de voir le visage de l'alpha se rapprocher dangereusement du sien … Tu fais ?

La question mourut dans un murmure à peine audible lorsque les lèvres de Derek se posèrent sur les siennes.

Le contact ne dura pas longtemps et à aucun moment les deux hommes ne se quittèrent du regard. Derek finit par se reculer sans plus un mot. Il attendait la réaction de rejet que Stiles ne manquerait pas d'avoir à son égard.

Cependant, il s'était à peine éloigné que le jeune homme attrapa son pull afin de l'attirer une nouvelle fois à lui.

- Où tu vas ? souffla-t-il apparemment amusé par l'air étonné qu'il affichait.

Puis il prit l'initiative de leur second baiser sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Derek ne sut pas exactement à quel moment il se laissa aller. Mais dès qu'il se décida à ne plus tenter de maîtriser la situation et de tout simplement lâcher la bride à cette envie qui lui vrillait le cœur depuis des mois, tout son être se détendit immédiatement. Et lorsque les mains de Stiles glissèrent jusqu'à sa nuque pour ensuite agripper ses cheveux afin de raffermir un peu plus sa prise, l'alpha ne put que l'enlacer avec force. Face à ce geste, il sentir les lèvres de son compagnon s'étirer en un sourire.

Leur baiser fut d'abord lent et doux. Ils se laissèrent le temps de s'apprivoiser, de prendre leurs marques, se calquant sur le rythme de l'autre. Puis, peu à peu, les souffles se firent plus rapides, les battements de cœur aussi. Leurs gestes devinrent empressés, presque brusques, faisant naître au creux de leur corps des sensations aussi intenses qu'enivrantes.

Isolés dans leur bulle, les deux hommes perdirent complètement la notion du temps. Ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser encore et encore. Parfois, ils consentaient à se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle mais l'un deux finissait toujours par quémander un nouveau contact, frôlant les lèvres devenues complices en une invitation irrésistible.

Ce ne fut que lorsque des bruits assourdissants se firent entendre au-dessus de leur tête que Stiles et Derek acceptèrent de revenir à des préoccupations plus urgentes. Tout d'abord un peu déboussolés par ce retour un peu brutal à la réalité, ils durent toutefois se décider à rompre leur étreinte.

Ils eurent juste le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans leurs vêtements et dans leurs esprits avant que la voix de Scott ne se fasse entendre.

- Stiles ? Derek ?

- On est ici, dit l'alpha suffisamment fort pour être entendu à travers la couche de décombres.

- Génial ! s'exclama le jeune homme avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

Cette fois, ce fut Stiles qui avait répondu.

- Ne bougez pas, on va vous sortir de là.

Rassuré par la présence des loups au-dessus de sa tête, Derek reporta son attention sur son compagnon. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire « king size » qui créa quelques étincelles dans la poitrine de l'alpha. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il finit par se pencher vers Stiles pour un dernier baiser. Son geste lui fut rendu avec empressement.

L'envie n'avait pas complètement disparue mais elle s'était muée en quelque chose de différent et Derek dut avouer qu'il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps avant de savoir exactement vers quoi ce sentiment allait tendre.

Mais honnêtement, il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à prendre ce nouveau chemin en compagnie de Stiles.

* * *

Qui veut parier sur le prochain thème ? Vous avez une chance sur six P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira. Voici donc l'avarice… sans le côté pécuniaire. Faut parfois savoir faire preuve d'originalité… en tout cas ça ne coûte rien d'essayer… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Les sept péchés capitaux : l'avarice**

Etre en couple avec Derek était une expérience… étrange. En tout cas, du point de vue de Stiles. Parce que pour être honnête, leur relation était loin d'être claire.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Cette nuit-là, leurs amis avaient réussi à déblayer suffisamment les décombres pour leur permettre de s'extraire du sous-sol du hangar indemnes. Par contre, leur cible, elle, leur avait filé entre les doigts. Ils s'étaient donc vus contraints de reprendre toutes leurs recherches depuis le début, ce qui correspondait à des semaines entières de travail réduites à néant.

Et c'est là que le bas blessait.

Derek s'était totalement investi dans cette nouvelle traque, faisant abstraction de tout le reste. Et quand Stiles pensait « tout le reste » en fait il se référait uniquement à lui-même.

Les rares échanges que les deux hommes avaient eus depuis lors étaient insuffisants aux yeux de Stiles. Ce dernier avait bien conscience que l'alpha n'était pas du genre à lui tenir la main pour faire de longues ballades romantiques sous le soleil couchant avec les zozios qui gazouillent autour d'eux… Stiles non plus d'ailleurs. Mais entre cet extrême et le fait qu'ils avaient à peine échangé trois mots depuis leur premier baiser, il y avait un monde !

Bref, le jeune homme en avait marre de jouer le desperate housewives délaissé par un loup garou totalement avare en temps à lui consacrer !

Parfois, il se demandait même ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de s'amouracher d'un constipé des relations humaines !

Franchement fallait être con !

… ou amoureux, souffla une petite voix quelque part dans un coin de sa tête.

Il aurait pu ruminer encore un moment sur son triste sort si son meilleur ami n'avait pas remarqué que quelque chose clochait.

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Non… non…. Tout va bien, mentit de manière éhontée le fils du shérif tout en se balançant en équilibre sur les pieds arrières de sa chaise.

Les deux amis s'étaient installés sur la table de la cuisine de Scott afin de réviser ensemble. Leurs livres étaient étalés devant eux à côté d'un paquet de chips taille familiale quasi terminé et quelques cadavres de cannettes de soda.

- C'est ça, à d'autres. Je te connais comme ma poche et je sais que tu me caches un truc.

- Tu te fais des idées Scott.

Ce dernier leva son pied et vint le poser sur le bord de la chaise de Stiles l'obligeant à cesser son activité d'équilibriste afin de lui consacrer toute son attention.

- Raconte, ordonna-t-il en toute amitié.

Stiles l'observa quelques instants en silence comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Puis, apparemment décidé, il se tassa sur sa chaise et croisa ses bras sur son torse en un signe défensif évident.

- Derek et moi… on s'est embrassé.

Il y eut un silence religieux qui suivit cette annonce.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés.

- Oui.

- Tu veux dire… embrassés… « embrassés » ?

- Oui.

- Embrassés comme…

Scott semblait chercher le meilleur moyen de traduire la question qu'il avait en tête. Stiles vint généreusement à son secours.

- Embrassés comme quand Alisson et toi vous vous sautez dessus pour…

- OK ! OK ! J'ai compris !

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'air gêné de son meilleur ami.

- Au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi tu es dans la lune la moitié du temps.

- Je ne suis pas dans la lune, j'essaye juste… de comprendre.

Scott haussa un sourcil interrogatif l'obligeant à préciser sa pensée.

- Je voudrais savoir… où on en est avec Derek.

Il y eut un silence éloquent.

- Merde ! J'aurais jamais cru sortir un truc aussi cliché. Je suis vraiment pathétique.

Cette fois, ce fut le tour du loup garou d'afficher un air moqueur.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lâcha Stiles. C'est pas ma faute si Derek est une énigme sur pattes.

- Faut dire que tu n'as pas choisi la personne la plus extravertie qui existe.

- Je sais, concéda-t-il. Mais j'avoue que c'est pas ça qui me pèse. En fait, j'aimerai juste… j'en sais rien moi… passer un peu plus de cinq minutes par semaine avec lui.

Scott ne répondit pas.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne devrais pas te mêler à cette histoire. Surtout qu'on a d'autres chats à fouetter avec cet oméga qui court toujours dans la nature.

- Il n'a plus tué depuis qu'on a tenté de le piéger. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. On finira bien par le trouver, toute la meute le traque et avec les infos que tu nous files, ça n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on le repère.

- Probablement.

- En attendant, poursuivit son ami, tu devrais passer voir Derek et lui parler de ce qui te mine. Parce que si tu attends sur lui pour qu'il capte que cette situation ne te convient pas, tu risques de patienter encore longtemps.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Stiles lâcha un soupir de découragement. De toute évidence, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Un bruit dans l'entrée annonça aux deux jeunes hommes que la mère de Scott était de retour de l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine avec son habituelle sourire, elle tenait dans ses bras deux pizzas encore chaudes. Elle invita naturellement Stiles à rester pour manger avec eux. Mais ce dernier déclina poliment l'invitation en expliquant qu'il avait encore un problème à régler…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque le fils du shérif arriva à une trentaine de mètres de l'ancienne demeure familiale des Hale, il envoya un texto à Derek, lui indiquant qu'il était dehors. Puis, il coupa le contact de sa jeep et s'appuya sur le volant pour observer le profil un peu lugubre de la maison qui se dessinait au loin. Il n'avait pas osé s'approcher plus car il ne souhaitait pas que la meute entière sache qu'il était venu parler à leur chef ou plutôt qu'ils entendent leur conversation. Restait juste à savoir si l'alpha lui ferait bénéficier de son temps si précieux.

La réponse à cette question vint d'elle-même après une dizaine de minutes de patience, lorsque la silhouette de Derek apparut sur le porche d'entrée. Dès que le loup l'eut repéré, Stiles le vit venir dans sa direction avec son habituelle démarche pleine d'assurance. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce mec était vraiment canon.

Le jeune homme se donna mentalement une claque en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour roucouler. Puis, il se décida à sortir de sa voiture.

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, lui dit l'alpha d'entrée de jeu en le rejoignant.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir Derek, rétorqua-t-il un brin cynique.

Son compagnon enfonça ses mains dans sa veste en cuir en observant son vis-à-vis d'un air fermé. Stiles connaissait bien cette expression, c'était celle qui lui criait de ne pas abuser de sa patience parce que franchement ce n'était pas le moment. Oui mais voilà… Il ne comptait pas mettre son existence en mode « veille » à chaque fois que le loup n'était pas d'humeur.

- J'ai besoin qu'on discute un peu de la situation, finit-il par lui dire.

- Tu as des nouvelles infos concernant l'oméga ?

Le fils du shérif laissa un rire amer passer ses lèvres.

- Franchement, est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'à cette affaire ?

- Où tu veux en venir Stiles ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi ce soir.

- Et bien pour être claire, c'est exactement de ça que je veux te parler. J'avais cru… percevoir un certain intérêt de ta part pour ma petite personne. Mais plus les jours passent, moins je comprends ce que tu attends de moi.

- Je n'attends rien.

- Le problème est là ! Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser comme tu l'as fait et partir sur « ciao, bye bye » comme si de rien n'était. Merde Derek, ce qui s'est passé entre nous dans ce hangar a forcément des conséquences.

L'alpha le scrutait intensément ce qui rendit Stiles encore plus nerveux. Lui qui habituellement n'était déjà qu'une boule d'énergie prête à exploser, depuis que sa relation avec Derek avait pris une autre tournure, il avait la vague impression de carburer à l'adrénaline en permanence et de ne pas savoir comment redescendre de sa comète. Par conséquent, si le seul moyen de se calmer était de s'engueuler avec le loup et bien il en passerait par là.

Mais bon… comment se bouffer le nez avec quelqu'un qui était actuellement aussi réactif qu'un mur de prison !

- Si tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé entre nous, dis le moi simplement. Je ne suis pas une pré-ado hystérique qui va s'accrocher à tes basques en larmoyant sur son sort. Je peux accepter que tu fasses machines arrière… je veux dire… on s'est juste embrassé, c'est pas la fin du monde.

Le jeune homme fit un geste éloquent dans l'air pour montrer à quel point tout ça ne représentait qu'un détail sans importance.

- Tu avais probablement besoin de ça à cause de tes « trucs » de loup. Pas de problème pour moi. Je peux tout à fait le comprendre. Mais j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises franco. Parce que gérer cette situation dans le noir complet, franchement c'est pas la chose la plus simple à faire, dit Stiles d'une traite avant de se rendre compte que le regard de Derek était de plus en plus appuyé comme s'il le fusillait des yeux.

Le fils du shérif sentit la chair de poule naître sur sa peau. Il termina donc sa tirade avec beaucoup plus d'hésitation qu'il ne l'avait commencé.

- On est tous les deux des adultes… on devrait quand même… pouvoir… en parler ? … Mettre les choses aux claires… enfin tu vois… ?!

Les deux hommes se scrutèrent un instant avant que l'alpha ne finisse par prendre la parole.

- Tu as terminé ? dit-il d'une voix grave.

- Euh… oui.

- Dans ce cas, je veux que tu te taises et que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Tu penses que tu pourras y arriver ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. Pffff no problemo ! Je peux tout à fait rester silencieux pendant que tu…

Le loup se mit à gronder.

- Ok ok j'arrête !

Et contre toute attente… ce fut le cas. Stiles ne prononça plus un mot attendant sagement la suite des évènements.

Qui l'aurais cru.

- Je vais mettre les points sur les « i » puisqu'apparemment tu sembles en avoir besoin, débuta Derek en se rapprochant de lui et en posant l'une de ses mains contre la jeep afin de restreindre le champ d'action de son compagnon. Si j'avais écouté mon instinct animal cette nuit-là, je t'aurais mordu. C'était le seul acte qui aurait pu assouvir pleinement ce besoin de te lier à moi. Et oui, c'est effectivement un « truc » de loup… mais non ça n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai embrassé.

Derek fit une pause dans ses explications qui mit littéralement Stiles au défi de reprendre la parole. Ce dernier dut d'ailleurs batailler dur pour ne pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et qui s'affichait d'une manière évidente sur son visage.

- Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie et non pas parce que j'en avais besoin. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé. Ma seule réticence irait plutôt vers le fait que toutes mes relations se sont toujours terminées dans un bain de sang.

- Donc, si je comprends bien… tu as quelques remords… mais pas de regrets ? osa suggérer le jeune homme.

L'alpha eut un demi-sourire en coin avant de s'avancer un peu plus pour l'embrasser donnant ainsi raison à la supposition de son compagnon.

Leur baiser fut profond mais sans impatience. Ils profitèrent de ce petit moment d'intimité toute relative pour retrouver les sensations qu'ils avaient déjà expérimentées trois semaines plus tôt. Stiles se laissa gentiment adosser contre sa voiture, appréciant à sa juste valeur le contraste entre le froid du métal dans son dos et la chaleur émanant du corps lové contre le sien.

Ce fut Derek qui mit fin à leur baiser sans toutefois trop s'éloigner de lui.

- Rassuré ? demanda-t-il.

- Presque, avoua son compagnon. J'aurais encore une petite demande.

Le loup acquiesça.

- Je voudrais que tu m'accordes un peu plus de ton temps. Je me rends bien compte que gérer une meute de jeunes bêtas et traquer un psychopathe remplissent en grande partie ton agenda d'alpha mais… j'aimerais bien que tu sois un peu plus généreux de ce côté-là avec moi, dit-il en leva un sourcil interrogatif à son attention.

Son vis-à-vis ne répondit pas... mais il ne se fâcha pas non plus si le jeune homme se fiait à son expression et au fait qu'il se penchait une nouvelle fois vers lui pour l'embrasser. La réponse à sa question resta donc en suspens sans que le fils du shérif ne se sente lésé.

Note pour plus tard : ne pas se laisser embobiner aussi facilement par Derek juste parce qu'il arrive à faire exploser son rythme cardiaque d'un simple contact.

Stiles ne dut son retour à la réalité qu'à une interruption aussi inopinée qui se manifesta sous la forme d'un raclement de gorge.

- Désolé de vous déranger, dit Isaac avec un air d'amusement affiché sur son visage avant de se tourner plus clairement vers son chef. Mais on a besoin de toi.

- J'arrive, dit Derek d'un ton sec tout en s'éloignant de son compagnon afin de remettre une distance acceptable entre eux.

- Je crois qu'on a enfin du nouveau, précisa le bêta.

L'expression de l'alpha se fit tout de suite intéressée. Il jeta un coup d'œil au fils du shérif qui acquiesça en un signe positif face à son départ. Le loup prit donc le chemin de la maison laissant les deux hommes derrière lui.

- Content de te voir Stilinski, dit-il avec sincérité.

- Moi aussi Isaac, répondit-il avant d'aiguiller ses questions vers un sujet qui venait de titiller sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

- Boyd pense avoir identifié des traces laissées par l'oméga.

- Il y a eu de nouveaux meurtres ?

- Non mais il a déniché un nombre important de cadavres de gros animaux au nord de la forêt qui borde Beacon Hills. Ca ne peut pas être le résultat d'un seul prédateur. Donc on peut supposer que notre « ami » veut se faire discret et qu'il s'est rabattu sur des proies moins voyantes comme les cerfs qu'on a trouvé.

- Pauvre Bambi.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, rétorqua Isaac avec bonne humeur avant de redonner plus de sérieux à leur conversation. Tu sais Stiles, tu devrais passer plus souvent ?

- Je te manque à ce point-là. Me supporter aux entraînements de lacrosse n'est pas suffisant, demanda le principal concerné d'un ton moqueur.

- Non, c'est plutôt par rapport à Derek.

Son ami afficha une mine perplexe qui obligea le bêta à préciser sa pensée.

- Depuis quelques temps il est bizarre. Je pensais qu'il était à cran parce qu'on avait laissé l'oméga s'échapper mais… maintenant que je vous ai vu ensemble, je crois que je commence à comprendre.

- Et bien tu es chanceux parce que moi je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir.

- Tu lui manques Stiles.

Face à cette évidence énoncée de façon si simple, le fils du shérif demeura muet.

- Tu devrais donc passer plus souvent, répéta Isaac. Enfin moi je dis ça comme ça. C'est vous que ça regarde, dit-il avant de partir en direction de la maison abandonnant son ami à ses pensées. On se voit demain en cours.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Stiles rentra chez lui, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son père qui s'apprêtait à partir pour son service de nuit au poste de police. Ce dernier s'enquit de la journée de son fils et de l'avancement de ses révisions pour la période d'examen qui approchait à grands pas. Comme à l'accoutumé, le jeune homme lui donna une tonne d'informations concernant ses cours mais ne laissa rien filtrer concernant ses occupations plus surnaturelles qui, pourtant, étaient intiment liées au boulot de son père.

Régulièrement, Stiles regrettait de lui mentir ainsi. Il aurait vraiment aimé lui parler de tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie afin de bénéficier de ses conseils. Mais devoir avouer à son père que, premièrement les créatures tels que les loups garous existaient bel et bien et que deuxièmement son fils unique n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber amoureux de l'un d'entre eux, sans oublier qu'accessoirement… cette personne était un homme… un homme du nom de Derek Hale.

Non, définitivement non, il ne voyait pas du tout comment amener ça sur le tapis.

Après les recommandations d'usage que lui faisait son père à chaque fois qu'il le laissait seul pour la nuit, et bien que Stiles les connaisse par cœur et qu'il ne soit plus un enfant, le shérif quitta la maison afin d'aller veiller sur la ville endormie.

Une fois seul, Stiles monta à l'étage pour rejoindre directement sa chambre. Il abandonna sans regret son sac de cours et sa veste dans un coin de la pièce avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit les bras en croix. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond immaculé, il laissa son esprit vagabonder à sa guise. Parfois, il aurait adoré pouvoir éteindre son cerveau juste en appuyant sur un simple bouton. A la place, il fallait que sa tête fonctionne sans discontinuer, ressassant encore et encore les évènements de la journée. Heureusement, son corps, lui, paraissait avoir suffisamment donné d'énergie et peu à peu, la fatigue physique prit le pas sur l'hyperactivité intellectuelle. Les yeux de Stiles papillonnèrent doucement pour finir par se fermer. Le sommeil le gagna s'en qu'il s'en rende compte.

Ce fut au milieu de la nuit que quelque chose vint toutefois le faire quitter les bras de Morphée. Perdu dans les brumes d'une demi-somnolence, ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour se poser par réflexe sur son réveil qui affichait une heure trente-deux du matin. Bien décidé à profiter du reste de sa nuit, Stiles voulut se retourner afin de trouver une position plus confortable. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que plusieurs choses clochaient. Tout d'abord, il était totalement habillé. Ensuite, il était installé sous ses couvertures alors qu'il ne se rappelait pas du tout avoir quitté sa position de « contemplation du plafond », et enfin, un bras inconnu était passé autour de sa taille entravant partiellement ses gestes. Lentement, Stiles se tourna à moitié afin de savoir à qui appartenait la chaleur qui irradiait derrière son dos, ou tout du moins lui confirmer l'identité de cette personne car il avait bien une opinion sur la question. Il ne fut donc qu'à demi surpris de constater que c'était Derek qui était allongé à côté de lui.

Le plus doucement possible, le jeune homme finit de se retourner afin de pouvoir faire face à son compagnon. Une fois installé, il se mit à détailler tout à loisir le visage endormi de l'alpha. Ses traits étaient détendus mais même dans son sommeil, ils conservaient cette expression grave qui ne le quittait jamais. Stiles se demanda si un jour il aurait la chance de voir une émotion plus sereine chez Derek comme de l'amusement ou de la joie. Il donnerait cher pour le voir simplement éclater de rire de manière spontanée.

Le fils du shérif leva une de ses mains et vint poser délicatement ses doigts sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu devrais dormir, dit l'alpha d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Pour toute réponse, son compagnon raffermit sa prise autour de son corps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? chuchota Stiles.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais passer plus de temps avec moi, répondit-il comme une évidence.

Un sourire naquit automatiquement sur le visage de Stiles. Il aurait dû se douter que les concepts classiques des relations humaines ne colleraient pas avec l'alpha.

- Tu veux que je m'en aille, finit tout de même par demander Derek les yeux toujours clos.

- Surtout pas, murmura le jeune homme. Mais si mon père te trouve ici demain...

- Je serai parti bien avant ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Stiles se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, mélangeant ses jambes au sienne. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, le sommeil revint quasi immédiatement. Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de l'alpha ? En tout cas, il dormit du sommeil du juste et quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, le loup était effectivement parti.

Dès ce jour, Derek revint régulièrement passer la nuit chez lui, démontrant par ses actes qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'une grande générosité.

* * *

Félicitation à Daelys qui a trouvé le thème de ce chapitre. Décidément, certaines personnes sont chanceuses au jeu !

Des volontaires pour trouver le concept du troisième opus ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires d'encouragement. Ils sont appréciés à leur juste valeur je vous assure !

* * *

**Les sept péchés capitaux : la colère**

La journée de Stiles commença comme toutes les autres…

Il ouvrit les yeux, juste avant que son réveil ne sonne, lui évitant ainsi de se faire agresser au saut du lit. Puis, il se leva et rejoignit la salle de bain afin de passer sous la douche et de chasser les dernières brumes d'un sommeil réparateur. Le jeune homme adorait traîner sous le jet d'eau chaude. En fait il aimait l'eau tout court. C'était un élément qui l'avait toujours fasciné… sauf peut-être la fois où il avait été obligé de passer des heures dans une piscine, tenant Derek à bout de bras afin qu'ils ne finissent pas tous les deux noyés ou tués par un kamina furieux… Rien n'était parfait dans ce bas monde.

Avant de partir en cours, Stiles avait pris un petit-déjeuner en compagnie de son père. Ce dernier avait dû subir l'habituel interrogatoire de son fils sur l'avancement de ses enquêtes. Le shérif avait accepté de répondre à certaines de ses questions mais quand elles étaient devenues trop intrusives, il avait répondu par un traditionnel « Termine ton petit-déjeuner ! ».

Bref… la routine.

Une fois toute la vaisselle entassée dans le lave-vaisselle, le jeune homme avait attrapé son sac pour partir en direction de l'école.

Et là… il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à s'ennuyer ferme.

Stiles avait toujours montré des prédispositions intellectuelles largement au-dessus de la moyenne ce qui lui permettait d'obtenir des résultats scolaires excellents en fournissant un minimum d'effort. Par contre, ça ne le dispensait malheureusement pas de l'obligation de venir poser ses fesses sur une chaise de cours cinq jours par semaine. Le monde était vraiment mal fait !

Dès que l'après-midi avait touché à sa fin, Scott Isaac et lui étaient partis ensemble à l'entraînement de Lacrosse. Stiles faisait partie de l'équipe à l'instar de ses amis et s'il se fiait aux matches qu'ils avaient remportés depuis le début de la saison, leur équipe avait de bonnes chances de terminer en tête des établissements de la région. Leur entraîneur était aux anges et les joueurs par conséquent aussi puisque ça leur permettait d'éviter la mauvaise humeur de leur coach qui était souvent synonyme de tours de terrain… de préférence sous une pluie torrentielle.

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, le jeune homme était resté un moment sur le parking afin de discuter et de rigoler avec ses coéquipiers. Puis, tout ce petit monde s'était dispersé pour rentrer sagement chez lui. Le fils du shérif était monté dans sa voiture et avait quitté l'enceinte de l'école sur un signe de la main en direction de son meilleur ami.

La journée s'était donc terminée aussi simplement qu'elle avait commencé…

A un détail près.

Stiles ne rentra pas chez lui.

Vers vingt-et-une heure, inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son fils et de ne pas réussir à l'atteindre sur son téléphone, le shérif appela Scott en lui demandant si par hasard ils ne traîneraient pas ensemble. Surpris, ce dernier répondit par la négative. Mais il lui promit d'appeler tous leurs amis lui assurant de le recontacter dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles.

La première personne à laquelle Scott pensa fut Derek. Peut-être que Stiles était simplement allé le voir et qu'ils avaient… perdu la notion du temps. Mais quand il eut l'alpha au téléphone, il sut que sa supposition venait de tomber à l'eau. Aucun membre de la meute ne l'avait aperçu depuis la fin des cours.

Tous les proches de Stiles furent contactés… sans résultat.

Tous les lieux où il aimait traîner furent passés au crible… sans résultat.

La seule trace du jeune homme que l'on retrouva, le lendemain matin, fut sa jeep abandonnée sur le bas-côté d'une route secondaire qui bordait l'un des plus grands parcs naturels de l'état. On y retrouva ses affaires, y compris son téléphone.

Par contre, aucun signe du principal concerné si ce n'est du sang souillant le panneau de bord de sa voiture.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme infos solides, demanda Derek en étalant une carte sur le capot de sa Camaro.

- La jeep de Stiles a été retrouvée ici, indiqua Scott en marquant l'endroit d'un feutre noir. D'après les renseignements du shérif, ils n'ont trouvé aucun indice qui indiquerait qu'il soit ou non entré dans la forêt. Les équipes de recherche vont donc ratisser large et fouiller les abords immédiats du parc ainsi que les accès desservis par la route principale. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, ils perdent leur temps.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

La question avait été posée par Derek mais tous les visages présents affichaient la même interrogation que soit de la part des bêtas, d'Allison ou encore du docteur Deaton qui était venu leur prêter main forte.

- J'ai réussi à passer le barrage de police pour atteindre la jeep. Je pensais qu'en y jetant un œil à l'intérieur je verrais quelque chose qui avait échappé aux autres.

- Et c'est le cas ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte. Je n'ai rien vu mais… j'ai senti une odeur familière. Je pense qu'il a été enlevé par l'oméga.

- Pour quelle raison il s'en serait pris à Stiles ?

C'est le docteur Deaton qui avait posé la question, intrigué par cette théorie.

- Probablement pour m'atteindre, répondit l'alpha. Il doit penser que Stiles fait partie d'une manière ou d'une autre de ma meute et comme nous tentons tous de l'éliminer…

- Il a commencé par s'en prendre au plus faible du groupe, termina Erica à sa place.

- Au plus accessible, rectifia sèchement Scott.

- Si tu préfères.

Derek se pencha sur la carte afin d'analyser les options qui s'offraient à eux. Si Stiles était effectivement tombé dans les griffes du loup, il n'y avait que deux finalités possibles. Soit il s'était déjà fait tuer, mais ça Derek refusait de l'envisager d'autant plus que la police n'avait trouvé somme toute que peu de sang dans la jeep, soit l'oméga l'avait emmené quelque part afin de les attirer dans un piège.

- Boyd, où se trouve exactement la zone de chasse dans laquelle tu supposais que l'oméga s'était replié ?

- Ici, indiqua le jeune homme en montrant la partie la plus éloignée de l'endroit où avait été retrouvé le véhicule abandonné.

- C'est à l'opposé du rayon délimité par les équipes de secours, fit très justement remarquer Allison. Il aurait pu entraîner Stiles aussi loin ?

- Un humain n'aurait pas eu suffisamment de force mais pour un loup garou, c'est faisable.

Derek prit le stylo et quadrilla la nouvelle zone de recherche.

- Boyd et Allison vous prenez la zone une, ordonna-t-il. Erica et Isaac la deux, Scott et Deaton la trois. Quant à moi, je m'occupe de la dernière.

- Es-tu certain de vouloir y aller seul, demanda le vétérinaire. Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit un piège.

- Aucun problème, dit Derek avant de préciser un point qui à ses yeux garantissait sa sécurité. Je suis un alpha, je suis le plus apte à chasser seul.

- Peut-être mais tu seras isolé… et tu n'es pas invulnérable.

Le loup ne releva pas. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça.

- On fouille les moindres recoins de cette forêt, dit-il d'une voix grave presque menaçante. Personne ne revient ici avant qu'on ait trouvé Stiles.

Tous acquiescèrent avant de se disperser dans la nature.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Stiles reprit conscience, la toute première chose qu'il perçut fut un violent élancement provenant de sa tempe. La douleur était tellement puissante qu'il avait la vague impression qu'on était en train de lui fendre le crâne à coup de hache !

Avec difficulté, il ouvrit les yeux ce qui n'améliora absolument pas son mal de tête, bien au contraire. Allongé sur un sol dur et humide, il tenta de se mettre en position assise. Mais il eut toutes les peines du monde à y arriver car il eut la surprise de constater que ses mains et ses jambes étaient entravées par des liens si serrés qu'ils lui sciaient la peau. Après plusieurs tentatives qui finirent par porter leurs fruits et une fois installé dans une position plus confortable, le jeune homme se mit à détailler l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Son étonnement fut complet lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans ce qui semblait être une grotte peu profonde probablement plantée au milieu de nul part s'il se fiait à la nature luxuriante qu'il apercevait par l'ouverture située à une vingtaine de mètres de sa position. Ce qui restait par contre un mystère pour le jeune homme était la façon dont il avait atterri là. Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient à son départ de l'école. Il se rappelait être monté dans sa voiture et avoir pris la « 82 » afin de se rendre jusqu'à la ville voisine chercher des pièces pour sa jeep. Il les avait commandées quelques semaines plus tôt et le revendeur l'avait contacté afin de l'informer qu'elles étaient arrivées. Une fois sorti de Beacon Hills, il se souvenait avoir quitté cinq secondes la route des yeux pour changer la fréquence de sa radio. Lorsqu'il les avait relevés, il avait aperçu un énorme animal juste sur sa trajectoire.

Non, pas un animal ! Un loup garou ! se corrigea-t-il mentalement.

Par réflexe, il avait braqué son volant et était parti dans le décor.

Ensuite… plus rien… le trou noir !

Stiles était en train de se demander comment diable il s'était retrouvé de sa jeep à l'intérieur d'une caverne, lorsqu'il entendit nettement quelqu'un se rapprocher. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une silhouette imposante n'apparaisse à l'entrée de l'abri.

L'homme devait bien atteindre les deux mètres et sa musculature massive ne faisait que renforcer cette impression de force qui émanait de lui. Il était couvert de cicatrices qui paraissaient avoir été faites par tout, sauf par un scalpel chirurgical. Elles recouvraient la totalité de l'épiderme visible. Un crâne rasé, une mâchoire carrée et des yeux d'un noir inquiétant complétaient le tout.

- Tu es réveillé, dit l'homme en s'avançant vers lui.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu devrais le savoir, tes amis et toi n'arrêtez pas de me courir après.

Stiles eut un bref flash où il vit passer toutes les photos relatives aux meurtres perpétrés par l'oméga. Un nombre incalculable de corps d'adolescentes mutilées. Il eut aussitôt un début de haut le cœur que son mal de tête n'aida en rien à apaiser.

- Corrigez-moi si j'ai tort mais je ne suis pas vraiment votre « genre », répondit le jeune homme sarcastique. Alors pourquoi vous ne me libéreriez pas pour me laisser rentrer chez moi.

- Tu as raison sur un point, je préfère effectivement la compagnie des jeunes femmes mais il faut parfois savoir faire preuve d'un certain sens de l'adaptation, dit-il en posant son genou à terre afin d'être un peu plus à la hauteur de Stiles.

- C'est bien ma veine que vous vous mettiez à changer votre _modus operandi_ juste maintenant.

- Oh mais je ne compte pas modifier quoi que ce soit. Je vais juste faire une exception pour toi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce traitement de faveur ?

- Ton copain l'alpha.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je ne connais aucun…

Le poing frappa le visage de Stiles avec une force inouïe lui éclatant la lèvre sous l'impact. Le sang se mit à envahir sa bouche, imprégnant ses sens d'un arrière-goût métallique.

- Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me mente tu sais. Tu as son odeur partout sur toi, dit-il en le reniflant. Tu es quoi ? Son animal de compagnie ?

Son vis-à-vis ne répondit pas.

- Tiens… tu fais moins le malin maintenant. Dommage, je commençais à trouver ça amusant. Je devrais peut-être te faire crier un peu, ça le ferait probablement venir plus vite.

- Aucune chance qu'il vienne, mentit le jeune homme. Je ne fais pas partie de sa meute. Je n'ai aucune valeur à ses yeux.

- Bien sûr qu'il va venir. Je vous ai observé tu sais. Et dès qu'il sera là, je me ferai un plaisir de lui arracher le cœur. En fait, si tu veux l'opinion d'un connaisseur en la matière, je n'ai jamais rien trouvé de plus excitant que de tuer un alpha. J'ai d'ailleurs commencé avec celui qui m'a fait ces marques, dit-il en pointant ses cicatrices. Je vais te faire une confidence, une fois qu'on a goûté à la chaire d'un loup garou, on ne peut plus s'en passer.

- Alors si c'est Derek qui vous intéresse, pourquoi vous vous en êtes pris à ces filles ?

L'homme se rapprocha un peu plus de lui afin de chuchoter à son oreille.

- Juste pour attirer son attention.

- Vous êtes un grand malade, lâcha Stiles.

L'oméga afficha un sourire mauvais.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, dit-il avant de faire sortir ses griffes et de les enfoncer dans l'abdomen de sa victime.

Stiles hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Derek arpentait la forêt sans succès. A une ou deux reprises, il avait perçu un début de piste mais à chaque fois, elle s'était stoppée net. Ce loup garou savait dissimuler ses traces… un peu trop bien malheureusement.

Et plus le temps passait, plus il sentait une violente colère monter en lui. Une colère face à la disparition de Stiles, une colère face à l'oméga, une colère par rapport à son incapacité à les trouver. Jusqu'à ce jour, ce sentiment avait toujours été une sorte de carburant pour lui. Il décuplait ses forces, l'obligeait à rester concentré sur ses objectifs, à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Mais maintenant, il était synonyme de perte, de douleur et de peur. Derek était en train d'expérimenter le revers de la médaille et, à choisir, il se serait bien passé de cet apprentissage.

Sa frustration monta d'un cran.

Si son compagnon avait été un loup, le repérer aurait été plus facile. Il lui aurait simplement suffit d'un hurlement pour que ses sens d'alpha le situent rapidement. Mais retrouver un humain dans une étendue de nature aussi vaste, relevait presque du miracle. Malgré ça, il ne baissa pas les bras ni ne ralentit son rythme de recherche. Il retrouverait Stiles quoi qu'il en coûte. Toute autre possibilité était inenvisageable. Il avait assez perdu de proches, il refusait de voir son compagnon disparaître à son tour. A cette simple idée, l'alpha sentit sa fureur redoubler d'intensité. Le destin s'était suffisamment acharné sur lui. S'il devait aller jusqu'en enfer pour le récupérer, il le ferait !

Derek arriva jusqu'à un petit promontoire qui surplombait une partie plus basse de la forêt. Le dénivelé de la pente qui y menait était particulièrement raide et se prolongeait sur plusieurs mètres. Un tapis épais de feuilles mortes jonchait le sol, dissimulant aux yeux des randonneurs imprudents les dangers d'une nature préservée. Il scruta les environs, hésitant sur la direction à prendre. Après réflexion, il se dit que l'oméga ne se serait probablement pas hasardé à emprunter un chemin aussi risqué surtout avec un otage. Il décida donc de poursuivre ses investigations sur la partie haute de la falaise. S'il ne trouvait rien d'ici une heure, il ferait marche arrière pour tenter l'autre option. Cependant, lorsque le loup se détourna pour s'éloigner, quelque chose le retint.

Faisant volte-face, il mit tous ses sens en éveille, cherchant ce qui l'avait interpellé. Les secondes passèrent sans que rien ne vienne perturber la tranquillité des lieux, si ce n'est le vent dans les arbres. Puis, soudain, il l'entendit à nouveau. Un cri lointain, presque totalement étouffé par la distance. Sans plus réfléchir, Derek s'élança en avant, dévalant la pente vertigineuse ne se préoccupant pas outre mesure de la vitesse toujours plus grande que ses jambes encaissaient. Bien au contraire. Il fit appel à ses capacités de lycanthrope afin d'utiliser à cent pour cent ses aptitudes physiques.

Derek parcourut une grande distance à travers les bois, ne faisant pas attention ni aux branches qui frappaient son corps lorsque la nature se faisait trop dense, ni aux innombrables entailles qu'elles engendraient. Puis, le paysage se mit à changer peu à peu, devenant plus rocailleux, plus escarpé. Et après une course folle sur plusieurs kilomètres, l'alpha finit par déboucher sur plateau totalement dégagé qui surplombait une partie de la vallée. Le souffle court, il scruta les alentours cherchant la moindre trace qui indiquerait une présence humaine. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur ce qui paraissait être une cavité, probablement l'entrée d'une grotte. Dans ce coin du parc, ce type d'excavation était assez courant, ce qui faisait en général le bonheur des spéléologues.

Ce qui l'était moins fut l'homme qui apparût à l'entrée, traînant derrière lui le corps inconscient et meurtri de Stiles. Dès que l'inconnu l'aperçut, un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur son visage. Il lâcha son étrange colis qui demeura inerte sur le sol. Lorsque Derek posa les yeux sur la silhouette immobile de son compagnon, il demeura figé durant plusieurs secondes comme si son esprit avait dû prendre le temps d'assimiler l'image et les conséquences qui en découlaient. Puis, un grondement sourd se mit à sortir de sa gorge, pour devenir de plus en plus puissant et menaçant.

L'homme en face de lui ne sembla pas inquiété par l'état de colère qui émanait de son vis-à-vis, bien au contraire. Son sourire en coin toujours bien visible, il affaissa ses épaules et arrondit son dos pour se mettre en posture de combat. Puis, à la plus grande surprise de Derek, ses yeux se teintèrent d'un rouge carmin. L'oméga qu'ils traquaient avec acharnement depuis des mois était en fait un alpha. De toute son existence, Derek n'avait jamais était confronté à ce genre de situation. Les loups étaient connus pour vivre en meute afin d'accumuler de la puissance mais aussi de garantir une certaine sécurité au clan. Vivre seul était un risque, un très gros risque, voir même du suicide. Mais en tant qu'alpha c'était un non-sens.

- Je savais bien que tu viendrais chercher ton animal de compagnie, dit l'inconnu d'une voix cynique.

L'attention de son adversaire se reporta immédiatement sur Stiles. Depuis sa position, il pouvait voir le sang qui tâchait ses vêtements.

Il y avait beaucoup de sang.

Il y avait trop de sang.

- Je suis désolé, je crois que je te l'ai un peu abîmé. Mais à ma décharge, il a la langue trop bien pendue.

Son sourire s'agrandit d'un cran supplémentaire.

- Ca finira par le tuer.

Le rugissement de Derek se répercuta sur les falaises environnantes, créant un écho impressionnant. Toute sa physionomie changea en un claquement de doigt afin de laisser libre cours à la fureur du loup tapi en lui. D'un geste vif et précis, il s'élança en direction de son ennemi, surgissant devant lui avant même que ce dernier puisse préparer sa garde. Il lui décocha un crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire faisant craquer les os dans un bruit sec. Son adversaire chancela de quelques pas avant de se reprendre et de faire front à la deuxième salve de coups qui ne tarda pas à pleuvoir. L'effet de surprise passé, il para les attaques de Derek avec plus de facilité avant de tenter une posture plus offensive. A son tour, il se mit à rendre coups sur coups, utilisant sa puissance physique et sa masse musculaire hors norme afin de donner une brutalité peu commune à ses assauts. A plusieurs reprises, il réussit à atteindre de plein fouet l'alpha de Beacon Hills, le faisant valser dans les airs. Mais à chaque fois, le loup se relevait, crachant le sang qui lui envahissait la bouche avant de repartir au combat.

Inlassablement, les coups pleuvaient de part et d'autre et toujours aussi inlassablement, Derek revenait à la charge, comme habité par une rage qui anesthésiait la moindre notion de douleur au niveau de son corps. Tout, en lui, exaltait la colère et la rancœur, obscurcissant son esprit, balayant la moindre parcelle d'humanité pour ne laisser la place qu'à son instinct animal le plus primaire.

Une soif de vengeance.

Une soif de sang.

Trop pris par l'intensité de leur combat, aucun des deux alphas ne perçut les silhouettes qui se faufilèrent le long de la paroi rocheuse afin d'atteindre le corps inanimé de Stiles.

- Aides-moi à le retourner, dit le docteur Deaton à Scott d'une voix basse.

Ce dernier obtempéra tout en gardant un œil sur les deux loups qui s'affrontaient à quelques mètres de leur position.

- Comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme en voyant à quel point son ami était livide.

Le vétérinaire souleva le pull imbibé de sang et émit un juron à peine étouffé. Puis sans attendre plus longtemps, il ouvrit son sac à dos et le tendit à Scott.

- Tu vas devoir m'aider à penser ses blessures. Il faut qu'on arrive à l'emmener le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital.

- Il va s'en tirer ? Dites-moi qu'il va s'en tirer.

- On ne doit pas traîner, rétorqua Deaton pour toute réponse.

Scott lui prêta main forte pour nettoyer au mieux les plaies visibles sur le corps de Stiles, puis ils bandèrent les meurtrissures à vif afin de les compresser et de contenir la moindre possibilité d'hémorragie. Ce fut probablement ce geste qui réveilla le fils du shérif car il émit une plainte douloureuse.

- Stiles ! Stiles, tu m'entends !

- Crie pas comme ça Scott, ch'uis pas sourd, marmonna le principal concerné d'une voix faible.

Son ami ne put empêcher une expression d'intense soulagement d'apparaître sur son visage. Mais quand il leva les yeux vers le docteur Deaton, son regard toujours aussi grave le fit revenir à des préoccupations plus urgentes.

- On va te sortir de là, lui dit le jeune loup garou comme une promesse qu'il tiendrait quoi qu'il arrive.

- Tu peux te lever ? demanda le vétérinaire.

- Peut-être… avec un coup de main.

Le plus lentement possible, ils l'aidèrent dans un premier temps à reprendre une position assise. Ce simple effort physique fit perdre au visage de Stiles le peu de couleur qu'il avait réussi à conserver. Durant quelques instants, ils craignirent même de le voir repartir dans un état d'inconscience mais c'était mal le connaître. Le jeune homme batailla sec avec sa tête afin de rester le plus alerte possible. Une fois stabilisé, ils passèrent à l'étape suivante et le soulevèrent pour le faire tenir sur ses deux jambes mais elles vacillèrent presque immédiatement sous le poids de son corps. Scott s'empressa de passer l'un des bras de Stiles au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il encerclait sa taille pour le soutenir au mieux. Grâce à sa force de loup garou, il put alléger au maximum la charge sur les jambes de son ami.

- Merci Scott, dit-il dans un souffle.

- A ton service.

Un rugissement de la part de Derek, les fit tourner leur attention vers le combat toujours en cours.

Les deux adversaires étaient en piteux état. Mais aucun des deux alphas ne paraissait vouloir lâcher le moindre pouce de terrain. Ce ne fut que grâce à une approche plus stratégique que l'un des loups put prendre l'avantage.

Derek, plus léger en poids et en carrure que son adversaire, se mit à privilégier sa rapidité afin de porter des coups nombreux et incisifs. Et ses tentatives furent couronnées de succès. Peu à peu, il gagna de l'ascendant sur son ennemi et en profita pour enchaîner les attaques les unes après les autres. Il réussit bientôt à le faire ployer sous ses poings et lorsque son adversaire fut trop occupé à parer les coups, il balaya ses jambes le faisant basculer lourdement sur le sol.

Sans attendre que l'oméga reprenne ses esprits, Derek planta violemment l'un de ses genoux au niveau de son torse, lui brisant plusieurs côtes par la même occasion. Puis, comme pris d'une rage frénétique, ses poings se mirent à le frapper, encore et encore, meurtrissant un visage qui bientôt ne fut plus qu'un amas d'hématomes sanguinolents.

A aucun moment, Derek ne montra une once d'hésitation, de retenue ou de pitié,

Tout n'était que violence et colère dans ses gestes. Et lorsqu'il jugea son ennemi défait, il l'acheva d'un simple coup de griffe, tranchant sans vaciller sa carotide.

Surplombant un corps maintenant sans vie, Derek fixait la dépouille en silence ses muscles toujours aussi contractés, comme un arc prêt à décocher. Ses griffes et ses crocs étaient parfaitement visibles, tandis que ses iris conservaient leur couleur sanguine. Le temps avait beau passer, son aspect demeurait toujours celui d'un loup garou prêt à se battre.

- Derek, l'interpella Stiles d'une voix qui vacilla entre l'état de choc et de faiblesse.

L'alpha tourna immédiatement son visage dans sa direction, laissant échapper un grondement menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Il est parti trop loin, répondit Deaton. Les loups garous sont guidés par des instincts primitifs. L'équilibre entre le côté humain et le côté animal est quelque chose de fragile. Céder à ses pulsions sans s'imposer certaines limites peut leur faire perdre le contrôle, comme pendant les nuits de pleine lune. En règle générale, les alphas sont suffisamment expérimentés pour éviter ce genre de chose.

- En règle générale…, répéta Stiles en croisant le regard hostile de Derek.

Le jeune homme fixa son compagnon en silence pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires. Puis, il prit sa décision et se mit à avancer dans sa direction, abandonnant le soutien physique de Scott.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma son meilleur ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il en continuant d'avancer. Laisse-moi faire.

Lentement, avec difficulté, il poursuivit sa progression. Mètre par mètre, il marcha sans quitter l'alpha des yeux. Ce dernier se mit à grogner plus fort au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux s'amenuisait.

- Derek, finit par dire Stiles lorsqu'il fut presque à portée de bras. J'ai besoin de toi. Alors, tu arrêtes de jouer au loup garou mal luné et tu redescends sur Terre.

Rien dans l'attitude de son vis-à-vis ne changea…

- S'il te plaît, poursuivit-il en approchant sa main dans sa direction.

Tout dans le comportement de son compagnon trahissait une tension extrême…

- Derek, reviens.

Les doigts se posèrent sur le torse de l'alpha, à la hauteur de son cœur. Les battements étaient frénétiques.

- Reviens, répéta Stiles comme une prière.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du corps du loup. Si ce dernier l'avait voulu, il aurait pu le tuer d'un simple geste. Personne n'aurait pu le sauver.

Mais à la place, le jeune homme sentit les deux bras de Derek entourer ses épaules afin de l'attirer contre son torse. Malgré la douleur qui vrillait chaque parcelle de son corps, il ne se fit pas prier et se laissa aller complètement, profitant de la chaleur qui émanait de son compagnon. Ses bras vinrent enlacer la taille de l'alpha sans réticence, ni reproche.

- Je suis désolé, finit par murmurer le loup.

- Je sais, répondit Stiles avant de se remémorer le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

Les paroles étaient identiques.

Ayant recouvré ses esprits et par la même occasion son aspect purement humain, Derek en revint à des préoccupations plus urgentes, c'est-à-dire l'état de santé de son ami.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'y penser qu'un affaiblissement important dans le corps de Stiles, l'alarma. Les bras de ce dernier glissèrent de sa taille pour retomber mollement, comme dépourvus d'énergie.

Derek agrippa les épaules de son compagnon afin de mettre un peu de distance entre eux et de voir ce qui n'allait pas. Le jeune homme était retombé dans l'inconscience et paraissait plus livide que jamais.

- Stiles, appela l'alpha d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

- Stiles ! STILES !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Toujours une définition qui m'est très… personnelle. Et beaucoup de bonnes réponses sur le sujet traité dans ce chapitre. Bien joué !

Je ne le répèterai jamais assez mais… merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Les sept péchés capitaux : la paresse**

Le shérif écoutait les paroles des médecins sans vraiment y prêter attention. De toute façon, tout le corps médical s'évertuait à lui répéter le même refrain : les constantes de Stiles étaient bonnes et ses blessures paraissaient cicatriser de manière tout à fait satisfaisante.

Par contre, le coma dans lequel il était plongé depuis son arrivée aux urgences demeurait inexpliqué.

Et tout le problème était là.

Plus le temps passait, plus le shérif commençait à voir surgir d'anciens démons liés à la disparition de sa femme. Regarder son fils, allongé et inerte dans un lit d'hôpital, était une situation éprouvante qui lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre Stiles parler ou pour le voir sourire. Mais à la place, il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Il se sentait démuni et inutile.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas comment toute cette tragédie était arrivée et pourquoi cet homme, responsable de plusieurs meurtres, s'en était pris à son fils. Est-ce que Stiles avait tenté de mener une enquête parallèle à celle de la police ? Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois. Où est-ce qu'il s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment en étant témoin de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir ?

Malheureusement pour le shérif, la seule personne qui avait les réponses à toutes ces questions s'obstinait à rester inconsciente.

Et plus les jours passaient, plus son inquiétude grandissait. Si on rajoutait à ça, un manque évident de sommeil et une alimentation quasi inexistante, on pouvait facilement cataloguer le chef de la police comme quelqu'un d'épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas seul à traverser cette épreuve. L'ensemble des concitoyens de Beacon Hills paraissait sincèrement se soucier de l'état de santé de Stiles. Mais les plus présents à ses côtés demeuraient les amis de son fils. A chaque fois que le shérif était passé à l'hôpital durant les heures de visites autorisées, il avait toujours trouvé quelqu'un à son chevet.

Scott et Allison, bien entendu, étaient quasi omniprésents ainsi que Melissa McCall qui avait demandé à être l'infirmière responsable du confort et des soins de Stiles. Lydia venait régulièrement le voir en le réprimandant sévèrement pour son manque de combativité et la flagrante paresse dont il faisait preuve (juste avant d'essuyer discrètement les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber) ainsi que l'équipe de lacrosse qui avait déposé un nombre incalculable de cadeaux les plus saugrenus les uns que les autres. Et puis, il y avait Isaac, Erica et Boyd que le shérif ne connaissait pas avant l'hospitalisation de son fils et qui semblaient se relayer dans leur tour de garde, comme la représentation tacite d'une organisation bien huilée.

Cependant, la plus grande surprise pour le shérif, fut de se retrouver nez à nez avec Derek Hale.

Il savait que c'était lui qui avait retrouvé Stiles et qui l'avait emmené aux urgences suffisamment vite pour lui sauver la vie. D'après ce que lui avait raconté la mère de Scott, Derek était apparu au beau milieu du service des urgences, comme un diable sortant de sa boîte. Apparemment recouvert de sang, il portait dans ses bras le corps tout aussi ensanglanté et inconscient de Stiles. Un peu sidéré par cette apparition, le corps médical était resté tétanisé, jusqu'au moment où l'homme ayant déclenché cet état de choc ne se mette à aboyer sur toutes les personnes présentes pour qu'elles s'occupent de son ami.

Le branle-bas de combat était lancé.

Une agitation folle s'était mis en place autour du blessé et durant tous les soins qui lui furent prodigués aux urgences, il fut impossible d'en déloger Derek. Une ou deux infirmières avaient bien essayé mais devant l'agressivité passive qui se dégageait de lui, elles laissèrent rapidement tomber cette option. De toute façon, elles avaient bien assez à faire et du moment qu'il ne les empêchait pas de travailler, elles n'allaient pas se prendre la tête.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Stiles intégra une chambre des soins intensifs et après avoir répondu à quelques questions de la part des policiers qui avaient été appelé par les urgences, que Derek disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Le shérif ne le croisa qu'une semaine plus tard dans des circonstances tout à fait inattendues… tout du moins de son point de vue.

Le policier avait profité de faire un passage éclair à l'hôpital pendant son service de nuit. C'était la première fois depuis l'hospitalisation de son fils, qu'il ne travaillait pas la journée. Il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin et l'établissement était plongé dans un silence très inhabituel pour toutes personnes fréquentant ce genre d'endroit durant des heures plus propices aux visites. En règle générale, les infirmières étaient intransigeantes concernant la possibilité de voir les patients hors des plages horaires réglementaires. Mais le chef de la police eût la chance de tomber sur la mère de Scott qui accepta de fermer les yeux s'il lui promettait de prendre quelques heures le lendemain pour dormir dans un lit et non pas sur l'une des chaises inconfortables de l'hôpital. Après avoir accepté ces conditions, le shérif avait rejoint la chambre de son fils située au fond du couloir. A peine eût-il ouvert la porte que son regard tomba sur la silhouette de Derek Hale. Ce dernier était assis dans un fauteuil placé près du lit. Son visage, tourné vers le paysage nocturne qui se dessinait à travers la fenêtre, ne laissait rien paraître de ses pensées. Par contre, l'une de ses mains était posée bien en évidence sur les draps blancs, à quelques centimètres à peine de celle de Stiles.

Le jeune homme finit par délaisser le panorama qui s'offrait à lui pour tourner son attention vers le shérif. Ils se toisèrent en silence durant quelques secondes avant que le chef de la police ne se décide à faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis déjà une bonne semaine.

- Je crois que je vous dois des remerciements, dit-il en s'avançant vers lui avant de tendre l'une de ses mains dans sa direction.

Il ne fit aucune allusion au fait que Derek n'était pas censé se trouver là à une heure pareille.

Ce dernier observa le geste durant un bref instant avant de lever son bras pour finaliser la poignée de main.

- Vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

A ces mots, le corps de son vis-à-vis se tendit, comme si les paroles prononcées l'avait blessées. Le shérif put parfaitement le sentir à travers les doigts accrochés aux siens, juste avant que le contact ne se rompe.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Le policier le scruta attentivement avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Je ne savais pas que Stiles et vous étiez… amis.

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite. Dans un premier temps, il ne montra qu'une expression de parfaite impassibilité. Mais comme l'homme en face de lui ne semblait pas vouloir passer à un autre sujet, il se sentit contraint de donner un minimum d'explication. Suffisamment au moins pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons qu'il aurait eus de la peine à étouffer.

- Disons que Stiles ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il a tendance à… vous adopter… que vous le vouliez ou non.

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur les traits fatigués du shérif.

- C'est vrai, reconnut-il face à ce portrait. Il a un excellent instinct pour choisir les personnes qui l'entourent.

Vu l'état dans lequel il s'était retrouvé à cause de lui, l'alpha n'était pas tout à fait d'accord sur ce point. Mais il s'abstint de faire un commentaire.

- J'ai lu le rapport de police et les témoignages que Scott, le docteur Deaton et vous avez faits. Partir au milieu des bois était risqué. Vous auriez pu facilement vous perdre ou vous blesser.

- Je connais très bien ce genre d'environnement, j'y ai passé quasiment toute ma jeunesse. Les risques étaient minimes et les équipes de secours ne pouvaient pas quadriller tout le parc.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de tomber _par hasard_ sur l'endroit où Stiles était retenu.

- Si j'avais effectivement _eu de la chance_, je serais arrivé bien plus tôt et il ne serait pas dans cet état.

Les dernières paroles de Derek étaient sincères. Le shérif en était persuadé. Quant au reste de son histoire ainsi que celles de Scott et Deaton… il ne savait pas trop. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait sans pour autant qu'il sache quoi exactement. Il avait la vague impression qu'on lui cachait certaines informations, ce qui hélas n'avait rien d'inhabituel lorsque son fils se retrouvait mêler d'une manière ou d'une autre à ses enquêtes de police.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Hale, je sais que vous omettez certains détails. Et pour être honnête, je n'en comprends pas la raison.

Le représentant de l'ordre posa sur lui un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Mais le loup ne releva pas. Il était passé maître dans l'art de ne laisser échapper aucun renseignement qui mettrait en danger sa meute ou leur secret. Même si parfois, la logique aurait voulu qu'il tente d'expliquer au shérif de quoi il en retournait. Avoir le chef de la police de leur côté aurait été un atout non négligeable et il savait que le père de Stiles était un homme bien. Mais ça impliquerait de lui faire confiance et ça l'alpha en était incapable. Trop de gens l'avaient trompé par le passé. A présent, il ne comptait ses alliés que sur les doigts d'une main et il ne changerait ça pour rien au monde. Le risque était trop grand.

A la place, Derek faisait tout pour laisser les forces de la loi dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Dans ce but, il avait même demandé à sa meute de se charger du corps de l'oméga. Il y avait fort à parier que jamais la police ne le retrouverait.

- Peut-être qu'un jour vous me ferez suffisamment confiance pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe, finit par dire le shérif comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. En attendant… je vous remercie de veiller comme ça sur Stiles.

L'alpha hocha la tête en silence.

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'ils s'échangèrent. Le shérif ne revint plus voir son fils durant son service de nuit car il avait l'intime conviction que Derek était présent à ses côtés du crépuscule jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Et il avait raison.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'hospitalisation de Stiles.

Un mois sans aucun changement.

Un mois sans aucune amélioration.

Derek avait interrogé Deaton sur la possibilité d'utiliser certaines de ses potions ou de ses poudres pour tenter de réveiller son compagnon. Mais le vétérinaire ne lui avait été d'aucun secours à ce sujet. Il ne connaissait rien qui aurait pu servir à résoudre ce type de problématique à part du temps et des prières. Et comme la patience et la dévotion n'avaient jamais été des qualités inhérentes à sa personnalité, l'alpha avait la vague impression de tourner en rond comme un « loup en cage », à défaut d'être un lion.

Les recherches sur Internet n'avaient rien donné non plus. Le maestro en la matière étant affilié aux abonnés absents, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils étaient passés à côté de certains renseignements qui auraient pu se révéler utiles. Allison avait même pris de très gros risques pour fouiller dans les archives des Argent mais tous ses efforts s'étaient soldés par un échec. Il n'y avait rien de consigné qui aurait pu de près ou de loin leur rendre service.

En résumé, Derek était dans une impasse.

Et ça le rendait fou.

Il se détestait d'être la cause de tout ça mais il en voulait aussi à Stiles de ne pas se sortir de cet état comateux. Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour se réveiller ?! Lui qui d'habitude était incapable de tenir en place deux minutes d'affilées, il était en train de lui faire un remake de la belle aux bois dormants dont il se serait parfaitement passé ! Si Derek s'était écouté, il l'aurait transformé en lycanthrope rien que pour résoudre le problème. Au moins, en tant que loup garou, il aurait récupéré ses facultés à cent pour cent. Mais à la place, l'alpha était condamné à rester dans cette chambre d'hôpital, baignée dans l'obscurité, à écouter le bip régulier des machines tandis que la lune haute et bientôt pleine le narguait par la fenêtre.

Oui, Derek avait effectivement des envies de mordre.

Surtout depuis que la seule personne qui arrivait à l'apaiser était clouée dans un lit d'hôpital, inconsciente.

Le loup posa son regard sur la silhouette endormie. D'un geste qui trahissait une certaine habitude, il leva sa main pour venir prendre celle de Stiles. Les doigts de son compagnon étaient froids mais dès que leurs deux peaux entrèrent en contact, l'épiderme se réchauffa presque immédiatement. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Etre là. Lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas seul. Tenter de créer un lien qui le ramènerait jusqu'à lui, comme Stiles avait su le faire lorsque son esprit était parti hors d'atteinte. Parce qu'il devait revenir. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Car si Stiles ne se réveillait pas…

Un grondement étouffé s'échappa de la gorge de Derek. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et dans ses yeux on put y lire l'inquiétude, la peur et la tristesse qui le rongeaient. Son regard vert, d'habitude empreint de force et de maîtrise de soi, n'était plus qu'un océan d'agitation. Seul, sans témoin, l'alpha se permit cette faiblesse.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent un peu plus sur ceux de son ami comme une vaine tentative de lui transmettre sa force, sa détermination. Puis, un bruit à la fenêtre détourna son attention. Scott était perché à la corniche tapant discrètement contre le verre. Derek retrouva immédiatement son sang-froid avant de se lever pour ouvrir l'accès à la chambre. Le jeune homme sauta souplement à l'intérieur en le remerciant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, lui demanda l'alpha.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir. Entre le coma de Stiles et la pleine lune qui approche, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

- Et tu t'es dit que te transformer dans un hôpital serait la meilleure chose à faire.

- Non, je me suis dit que venir _te_ voir, serait la meilleure chose à faire, rétorqua son vis-à-vis d'un ton sec avant de passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Deux loups garous dans un espace aussi restreint n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

- Temps mort ? D'accord Derek ? Juste pour quelques heures.

Son aîné finit par acquiescer de bonne grâce.

Satisfait, Scott alla prendre une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et vint se poster de l'autre côté du lit. Puis, il observa le tracé des machines comme hypnotisé par leur rythme.

- Tu savais, qu'à l'époque de sa maladie, la mère de Stiles avait été placée dans la chambre juste à côté de celle-ci ? dit le jeune homme au bout d'un moment.

L'alpha scruta son profil en silence.

- C'était une femme géniale. Il l'adorait. Lorsqu'elle est tombée malade, il est toujours resté très positif sur ses chances de guérison mais malgré toute l'affection et les soins qui l'entouraient, elle ne s'est pas rétablie.

Le regard de Scott se posa sur son meilleur ami.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Stiles souffrir autant. Il le cachait à tout le monde sauf à moi. Il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir pu faire pour l'aider. Je crois même qu'il s'en veut toujours.

Puis, le jeune loup remonta son regard vers Derek. Une farouche détermination semblait y danser comme la flamme d'une révolte.

- Je le considère comme mon frère. Je refuse de le voir mourir sans réagir.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda l'homme en face de lui en sachant très bien de quelle nature serait sa réponse.

- Mords-le.

L'alpha ne rétorqua pas mais sa mâchoire se crispa, signe évident de tension.

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Et si on attend trop longtemps, Stiles risque de s'affaiblir physiquement et la morsure l'achèvera au lieu de le sauver.

- C'est hors de question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne veut pas devenir un loup garou.

- Vraiment ? Et tu penses réellement qu'il souhaiterait rester toute sa vie dans ce lit ? Ou mieux encore, mourir après quoi… quatre mois… six mois de comas ?

- Tu n'en sais rien.

Scott s'enfonça dans son siège.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour lui, poursuivit Derek. Tout comme je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer ça. Tu es pourtant le mieux placé pour le savoir. Tu n'as jamais demandé à être un lycanthrope. Tu aurais donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et redevenir un être humain.

- La situation n'est pas comparable.

- Peut-être mais ça reste _son_ choix. Ni le tien, ni le mien.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

- Parce qu'il me l'a dit.

Le jeune homme afficha un réel air de surprise. Stiles et lui n'en avaient jamais parlé.

- Quand ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

- Quand nous étions piégés sous les décombres du hangar, commença Derek avant de se sentir obligé de préciser un détail. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs et j'ai failli le mordre.

- Ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de truc ?!

- Non, répondit l'alpha d'un ton sec qui voulait dire que ce point précis de leur conversation était clos.

Scott se tut, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser du fait que son meilleur ami n'avait jamais trouvé important de le mettre au courant.

- Crois-moi, finit par avouer Derek. Savoir que j'ai un remède à portée de main mais que je ne peux pas envisager de l'utiliser… ça me tue. Mais j'ai confiance en lui. Je sais qu'il ne se laissera pas mourir sans réagir. C'est pas son genre de laisser tomber.

Le jeune loup ne put qu'acquiescer à ses paroles. Mais ses doutes étaient toujours présents.

- J'espère que tu as raison Derek. Je l'espère vraiment. Parce que je ne suis pas prêt à payer le prix de notre erreur de jugement.

L'alpha ne rétorqua pas. Tout avait été dit de toute façon.

Les deux hommes restèrent auprès de Stiles jusqu'au matin. Scott fut le premier à partir. Il devait encore passer chez lui pour se préparer à aller en cours et il voulait éviter que sa mère ne se rende compte qu'il avait quitté la maison en catimini.

Derek resta encore un peu, profitant des quelques minutes qui lui restaient avant qu'il se voit contraint de s'en aller. La nuit prochaine, il ne pourrait pas être aux côtés de Stiles. C'était un soir de pleine lune, il devait veiller sur ses bêtas afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne perdent pas le contrôle sur leurs pouvoirs. Depuis plus d'un an, les transformations se passaient bien. Ils avaient tous réussi à trouver le moyen de rester lucides. Mais ils étaient encore trop tôt pour les laisser sans surveillance. Et il suffisait d'une seule minute d'inattention pour qu'un drame se produise.

Lorsqu'il fut temps pour lui de partir, l'alpha se pencha sur le corps inanimé. Il appuya sa tempe contre celle de son compagnon afin de lui parler à l'oreille.

- Bats-toi Stiles, lui dit-il d'une voix emprunte de gravité. Prouve-moi que j'ai raison d'avoir confiance en toi. Que tu es suffisamment fort pour te sortir de là.

Ensuite, il posa l'une de ses mains sur son visage, peut-être dans le but un peu vain de donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

- Ne me laisse pas.

Puis, il rompit le contact presque avec rudesse avant de quitter la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit suivante, alors que la lune ronde et pleine brillait à travers la fenêtre et que le silence régnait à l'étage des soins intensifs de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, une main depuis trop longtemps inerte se mit à bouger lentement.

L'horloge murale affichait trois heures dix-huit lorsque Stiles ouvrit les yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'avoue très honnêtement avoir eu pas mal de soucis avec ce chapitre. De toute évidence la gourmandise est un péché un peu compliqué à poser sur papier. Allez savoir pourquoi… ça vient probablement de l'idée obsédante de Derek + un pot de glace + Stiles que j'ai eue beaucoup de peine à mettre de côté… mdr.

Ce chapitre est surtout une sorte de prémices aux deux derniers péchés qu'ils nous restent en poche. Il est un peu court... désolée.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Les sept péchés capitaux : la gourmandise**

Stiles était assis en tailleur sur le canapé du salon, son ordinateur sagement posé sur ses jambes. Il s'amusait à jongler entre une enquête personnelle sur les loups garous (ça aurait été dommage de ne pas continuer à s'informer sur un sujet aussi passionnant), des recherches que Derek lui avait demandées et sa dissertation de littérature qu'il avait presque achevée.

Rien de neuf sous le soleil… ou plutôt sous la neige.

Le mois de décembre était à peine entamé et déjà de gros flocons tombaient de manière presque continue sur la ville. Le shérif avait été appelé en renfort suite à un énorme carambolage survenu sur le tronçon d'autoroute qui desservait Beacon Hills. Avant de partir, il lui avait fortement conseillé de ne pas prendre le volant vu l'état des routes. Stiles avait promis de rester bien au chaud à la maison prétextant, à juste titre d'ailleurs, qu'il avait bien assez de choses à faire pour s'occuper en ce dimanche neigeux.

Y avait pas à dire, depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, son père ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de veiller sur lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le jeune homme en aurait presque été vexé si sa mauvaise conscience ne le taraudait pas un peu concernant tous les secrets qu'il avait été obligé de dissimuler à la police. L'interrogatoire auquel il avait participé à sa sortie du coma avait corroboré les témoignages de Derek, Scott et du docteur Deaton. Il remerciait d'ailleurs son meilleur ami de l'avoir briefé juste avant. L'entretien avait été concis, les collègues de son père n'avaient pas souhaité l'embêter plus que de raison. Mais il n'empêche que Stiles avait été obligé de passer beaucoup de choses sous silence. Pas qu'il le regrettait… pas vraiment… mais le fait de mentir à son père, qui était l'un des hommes pour lequel il avait le plus de respect, demeurait quand même un acte qui parfois lui pesait.

Perdu dans des pensées un peu sombres, le jeune homme ne sentit pas une présence s'approcher de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque un loup garou s'appuya sur le dos du canapé et passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour lire ce qui était affiché sur l'écran, que Stiles sursauta.

- Bordel Derek ! Arrête d'apparaître comme ça ! Je vais finir par te mettre une clochette autour du cou si ça continue !

L'alpha haussa un sourcil mi sceptique, mi « essaye seulement si tu l'oses ».

Stiles se perdit dans ses yeux verts pendant quelques secondes.

Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, le loup venait régulièrement voir si tout allait bien. C'était devenu un comportement naturel entre eux. Dire que quelques mois auparavant, leur relation ne comportait que des plaquages au mur et des grognements inintelligibles. Ils avaient fait du chemin. Pas sans effort et sans heurt… mais malgré tous les obstacles, ils avaient réussi à évoluer. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'utile ? finit par lui demander l'alpha le sortant de sa contemplation.

- Pas pour le moment mais je continue à creuser. J'arriverai bien à mettre la main sur un détail intéressant, répondit le jeune homme en reportant son attention sur son écran.

Ses doigts se remirent à voler sur le clavier…

- Merci, dit Derek.

Pour mieux suspendre leur geste.

- Je t'en prie, lui répondit le fils du shérif en tournant son regard vers lui et en le gratifiant au passage d'un sourire.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent en silence. Stiles hésita pendant quelques instants avant de se lancer à l'eau. Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le loup répondit à son initiative sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, approfondissant leur baiser. Son compagnon en fut tout de suite soulagé car depuis sa convalescence, l'alpha semblait conserver une certaine distance à son égard. Rien à voir avec de la froideur ou de l'indifférence… c'était autre chose. Bien que Derek soit présent à ses côtés, la partie « physique » de leur relation était passée au second plan. Et cet aspect commençait à lui manquer… à beaucoup lui manquer.

Il pouvait même dire qu'il avait _faim_ de lui.

Tout simplement.

Stiles posa l'une de ses mains sur la nuque de Derek l'incitant à aller plus loin. Mais comme une mauvaise blague, ce fut le moment précis où la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se mit à retentir, les interrompant dans leur activité.

- Ça doit être ma pizza, murmura le jeune homme à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller ouvrir ? lui suggéra son compagnon le plus sérieusement du monde.

Son vis-à-vis finit par acquiescer, presque à contre-coeur, avant de poser son ordinateur sur la table basse et de se décider à se lever. Il avait à peine entamé ce geste qu'une grimace apparut brièvement sur ses traits pour disparaître tout aussi vite. Cependant, ce détail fugace n'échappa pas au loup.

Les blessures de Stiles avaient toutes cicatrisées mais la plus importante se rappelait parfois à son bon souvenir. Rien d'extraordinaire ou d'inquiétant. Malgré ça, Derek étouffait immanquablement une étincelle de rancœur face l'individu qui en était à l'origine.

Après quelques minutes d'absence, le fils du shérif revint dans la pièce avec deux cartons de pizza sur les bras. Il les déposa sur la table avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé. Derek vint prendre place à ses côtés ôtant par la même occasion sa veste pour la déposer sur l'un des fauteuils vides.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il en avisant la seconde boîte en carton.

- Non, pourquoi ? répondit Stiles avec toute l'innocence du monde dans ses yeux.

- …

- …

- …

- Quoi ?!

- …

- C'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim. Je suis encore en pleine croissance je te ferais remarquer.

Son invité ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'excuse bidon qu'il venait d'entendre. Stiles était un véritable puits sans fond quand il s'agissait de nourriture. On pouvait même franchement se demander où est-ce qu'il stockait tout ça vu sa silhouette. Peut-être brûlait-il cette énergie en paroles et idées bizarres en tout genre ? D'ailleurs, Derek allait sans tarder en faire les frais.

- Sers-toi si t'as faim, lui suggéra l'étudiant en prenant une part de pizza pour enfourner un morceau brûlant dans sa bouche.

Puis, il sembla marquer un temps d'arrêt. Il venait de mettre le doigt sur un détail qui lui avait étrangement échappé jusqu'à maintenant.

Il tourna un visage curieux vers l'alpha.

- Au fait Derek, est-ce que tu te nourris ? Parce que je viens de me rendre compte que depuis qu'on se connaît, je ne t'ai jamais vu manger.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux dans une parfaite imitation de la stupéfaction personnifiée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu cours à travers les bois pour chasser les lapins où un truc dans le genre ?!

Pendant quelques instants, Derek se demanda, très sérieusement, si les médicaments que lui fournissaient les médecins n'avaient pas fini par abîmer son cerveau. Jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte que le jeune homme dissimulait un sourire moqueur tout en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de sa pizza.

Dans un grognement sourd, l'alpha se jeta sur lui, ce qui eut pour première conséquence de faire éclater de rire son compagnon d'une manière toute spontanée, et deuxièmement de se retrouver tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, Derek le surplombant de tout son poids.

- Désolé, désolé, se défendit Stiles. Mais tu as toujours l'air si sérieux que je n'ai pas pu résister.

Le loup observa le visage souriant et détendu de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il n'y avait plus ni trace de douleur ou de peur. C'était la première fois depuis sa sortie d'hôpital qu'il avait l'air parfaitement serein. Et honnêtement ça lui fit du bien de le voir comme ça.

- Tu vis dangereusement, dit l'alpha d'une voix pseudo menaçante. Un de ses jours c'est toi que je pourrais décider de dévorer à la place des lapins.

- Chiche, répondit le principal concerné avec impertinence en levant une main pour venir caresser sa joue rugueuse.

Derek le scruta, appréciant à sa juste valeur le contact des doigts sur sa peau. Puis, il se baissa lentement pour attraper les lèvres de Stiles dans un baiser fougueux aux allures de douce vengeance. Son compagnon se laissa faire avec une bonne volonté non feinte, l'accueillant tout contre lui, son corps épousant celui de son aîné.

- La pizza va refroidir, argumenta Stiles avec l'ombre d'un sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

- Pas faim, rétorqua Derek en posant sa bouche contre sa jugulaire faisant naître en lui de délicieux frissons qui parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale.

- Tu as pourtant l'air _affamé_, contre-attaqua-t-il en faisant allusion aux caresses entreprenantes dont il était la victime.

- Tu n'as qu'à appeler ça de la _gourmandise_.

La main de l'alpha se glissa sous le pull de Stiles, parcourant la peau chaude de son ventre. Un soupir plus appuyé s'échappa de la gorge de l'étudiant, tandis que sa paume se posa avec un naturel déroutant sur les doigts qui parcouraient son corps afin de guider la caresse. Mais lorsque leurs deux mains jointes atteignirent la barrière du jeans, Derek sembla se figer.

L'esprit un peu embrumé par le plaisir, il fallut quelques instants à Stiles pour comprendre l'origine de ce changement qui, de toute évidence, ne venait pas du vêtement ou des éventuels scrupules que son compagnon aurait pu avoir face à ce qui était en train de se jouer. Non, le problème était dû au fait que leurs doigts venaient de frôler les marques laissées par son agresseur.

- Derek, finit par appeler Stiles face à son immobilisme.

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il observait la cicatrice fine qui partait du bas du ventre jusqu'au sommet de la hanche. Elle était discrète. Les chirurgiens avaient bien travaillé. Mais sa couleur plus pâle tranchait sur la peau de l'étudiant.

Le regard du loup laissait transparaître un maelstrom d'émotions dont aucune ne plût à Stiles.

- Ca n'est pas ta faute Derek, finit par dire son compagnon.

- La crispation soudaine de sa mâchoire lui confirma qu'il avait vu juste. Cet idiot se reprochait ce qui était arrivé !

Bien décidé à ne pas le laisser ruminer plus longtemps, le jeune homme leva ses mains pour les poser de chaque côté du visage de Derek afin de l'obliger à le regarder.

- Tu m'entends, répéta-t-il accrochant ses yeux déterminés dans ceux plus tourmentés du loup.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ! Cet alpha est venu à Beacon Hills à cause de moi ! Il s'en est pris à toi à cause de moi !

- Tu n'es pas responsable des actions de tous les loups garous désaxés de cette planète ! Je n'ai pas été blessé à cause de toi, j'ai été blessé parce que ce mec était un grand malade ! A Beacon Hills où ailleurs, il aurait fait tout autant de victimes voir même plus si tu ne l'avais pas arrêté.

- Tu te voiles la face, dit-il avec rudesse.

- Non, je suis réaliste. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Derek ! Tu m'entends ! Ce n'est pas anodin, ce n'est pas un simple détail parmi tant d'autres !

La voix de Stiles s'était faite plus forte, plus pressante. Il y avait une sorte d'urgence dans son intonation comme si rien n'était plus important que de le convaincre coûte que coûte. Mais il y transparaissait aussi une certaine fragilité, quelque chose de récemment reconstruit qui ne supporterait pas d'être brisé maintenant.

Et c'est cette vulnérabilité qui toucha le plus Derek. Bien plus que toute la gratitude du monde face à sa pseudo bravoure ou à sa soit disant force. En fait, à l'heure actuelle, la seule chose importante à ses yeux était de protéger Stiles pour qu'il soit en sécurité, pour qu'il puisse guérir de ses blessures tant psychiques que physiques et qu'il arrive à se reconstruire… à oublier. Parce que le jeune homme avait beau se dissimuler derrière son habituelle bonne humeur durant la journée, l'alpha savait que régulièrement des cauchemars venaient encore troubler ses nuits.

Mais plus que tout, Derek redoutait que les évènements tragiques qui avaient jalonnés sa vie de loup garou se reproduisent. La mort et la souffrance avaient trop souvent été ses compagnes de route. Le chef de meute refusait qu'elles s'approchent de Stiles. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour éviter ça. Même si cela signifiait de renoncer à ce lien si particulier qui les unissait.

- Derek ? l'interpella son compagnon inquiet du mutisme dont il faisait preuve.

Les iris de l'alpha prirent une couleur sanguine durant une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre leur teinte habituelle. Le fils du shérif eut juste le temps de s'interroger sur ce changement, qui d'habitude n'intervenait que lorsque il était soumis à une émotion liée à la colère. Puis, une main vint lui agripper le bras pour l'obliger à se redresser. Porté par l'élan et la puissance de Derek, le jeune homme se retrouva à genou sur le canapé sans vraiment comprendre comment il avait réussi ce tour de force.

Devant ce face à face aussi surprenant qu'inattendu, il ne put que lancer un regard interrogatif en direction du principal concerné. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas enclin à répondre à sa question et il demeura silencieux face à son interpellation muette.

Puis sans crier gare, les doigts de Derek glissèrent sur la nuque de son compagnon et ses lèvres happèrent les siennes avec empressement. Le baiser était urgent, impérieux, presque insatiable. Il était poussé par un sentiment de désarroi et une infinie tristesse.

Stiles ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais son cœur se serra violemment. Il avait la vague impression qu'un élément clochait, qu'un détail important, même crucial, lui échappait. Il le sentait dans ses tripes. Quelque chose s'était brisée ! Mais quoi ? Il agrippa les épaules de Derek, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus frénétique et brusque.

Puis Derek stoppa tout. Il fit reculer Stiles, le tenant presque à bout de bras.

Les deux hommes se scrutèrent, leur torse se soulevant de manière erratique.

- Ton père est au coin de la rue, dit l'alpha avec gravité comme si cette explication justifiait tout ce qui venait de se passer ainsi que le malaise qui ne les quittait plus.

- Tu entends sa voiture depuis ici ? Apparemment, je n'ai pas réussi à te distraire suffisamment pour troubler tes supers pouvoirs de loup garou, dit l'étudiant d'une voix qu'il souhaitait être légère et amusée.

- Je dois m'en aller.

Derek relâcha son emprise sur les épaules de Stiles avant de se relever. Sans un regard supplémentaire, il se dirigea vers le fauteuil et prit sa veste. Il l'enfila tout en faisant mine de s'en aller.

Le fils du shérif l'observa sans réagir ni émettre le moindre son. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas exactement ce changement de comportement, il avait l'intime conviction qu'il avait meilleur temps d'y réfléchir à tête reposée plutôt que de tenter un interrogatoire sur le vif. De plus, il voulait éviter un face-à-face entre Derek et son père. Pas que les deux hommes ne s'entendent pas mais ça aurait soulevé beaucoup de questions auxquels il ne se sentait pas prêt à répondre.

- On se voit bientôt ? finit tout de même par demander Stiles plus pour se rassurer que pour obtenir une réelle réponse.

Le chef de meute s'arrêta quelques instants et tourna son visage légèrement de profil. Après quelques secondes, il acquiesça lentement avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Stiles sut immédiatement qu'il mentait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Encore merci pour vos reviews. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre pour terminer cette fic.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Les sept péchés capitaux : l'orgueil**

L'année venait de commencer et Stiles était toujours sans nouvelles de Derek. Au début, l'étudiant avait bien tenté de prendre contact avec son compagnon mais sans succès. L'alpha ignorait tous ses appels sans exception et quand le fils du shérif avait choisi une approche plus directe en se rendant à la vieille demeure des Hale, il était systématiquement tombé sur l'un des betas qui lui avait refusés l'accès à la maison. De toute évidence, ils avaient reçu des ordres clairs le concernant. Même Isaak avait dû s'y plier sans discuter.

A la demande de son meilleur ami, Scott avait mené sa petite enquête dont la conclusion avait fini par émerger rapidement confirmant les suspicions de Stiles. Derek l'avait sorti de sa vie sans long discours, ni explication.

Piqué au vif dans son orgueil, et il y avait de quoi, Stiles avait mis un terme à ses tentatives de contact.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assis à l'une des tables du réfectoire, Stiles discutait avec Danny et Scott des prochaines rencontres de lacrosse lorsqu'il vit un flyer apparaître juste devant son nez. Il leva ses yeux pour les poser sur le visage de Lydia.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en prenant le bout de papier coloré entre ses mains.

- J'organise une fête sur le lac, répondit la jeune femme avec son habituel aplomb de reine du bal. On pourra même patiner, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation du maire. Alors ne soyez pas en retard.

- J'en sais trop rien, commença à dire le fils du shérif, j'avoue que j'ai pas trop envie de faire la fête ces temps-ci.

Lydia posa ses deux mains sur la table afin de se rapprocher de lui.

- Je n'ai jamais laissé entendre que c'était optionnel, chuchota-t-elle avec dans le regard une étincelle de défi. Je vous attends tous à dix-sept heures à l'embarcadère. Vous êtes de corvée d'installation.

Puis, elle se redressa, leva son menton d'un air volontaire avant de tourner sur elle-même et de partir en direction des autres groupes d'étudiants attablés pour le repas de midi.

- Ça pourrait être sympa, dit Danny en prenant la feuille que Stiles tenait encore entre ses mains. Les fêtes de Lydia sont toujours géniales.

- J'en reviens pas de la manière dont elle nous utilise, marmonna le fils du shérif un peu froissé dans son égo.

- Ça ne t'a jamais posé de problème fit très justement remarquer Scott. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Lydia.

- Ouai et bien je commence à en avoir ma claque d'être considéré comme un objet.

Le jeune homme se cala un peu plus dans sa chaise et croisa ses bras sur son torse avec une évidente mauvaise humeur, chose très inhabituelle lorsqu'on le connaissait.

- Tu es sûr qu'on parle toujours de Lydia ? l'interrogea son meilleur ami en mettant dans le mille.

Stiles le fusilla du regard ce qui ne sembla pas le perturber le moins du monde.

- Vois le bon côté des choses. Ça te changera les idées.

Scott se pencha en avant baissant un peu le ton de sa voix comme s'il ne souhaitait pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Et à mon avis, tu en as bien besoin. Il faut que tu te les sortes de la tête, dit-il en faisant un mouvement du menton en direction d'une table située au fond de la salle.

Le fils du shérif suivit son regard pour poser ses yeux sur la meute de Derek. Comme s'ils se sentaient observés, les trois betas cessèrent de parler pour tourner leur attention vers eux.

- Tu te trompes, rétorqua-t-il. Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

Puis, il se leva, prit son plateau repas vide et quitta la pièce.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il y avait déjà beaucoup d'effervescence lorsque Stiles arriva près du ponton. Le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à repérer la chevelure rousse de l'instigatrice responsable de tout ce remue-ménage. Cette dernière donnait des ordres et distribuait les tâches comme un chef d'orchestre aurait dirigé avec talent un philharmonique de haut niveau. Il l'observa durant quelques instants sans se rendre compte qu'un sourire fleurissait doucement sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Lydia restait quelqu'un de fascinant à ses yeux. Pas de la même manière que Derek, ça il l'avait compris depuis quelques temps déjà mais malgré tout elle conservait une place particulière dans son existence.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle, le cœur un peu plus léger.

- Tu es en retard Stilinski, dit-elle en le voyant s'approcher.

- Les meilleures choses de la vie se font toujours attendre, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Son amie le scruta intensément comme si elle tentait de savoir s'il jouait la comédie de la bonne humeur ou pas. Après quelques instants, elle sembla avoir décidé de quel côté penchait la balance. Elle haussa le menton avant de passer son bras sous le sien pour l'emmener vers les bords du lac gelé. Une bonne partie des « volontaires » enrôlés par Lydia étaient en plein travail. Certains installaient des centaines de lumière tandis que d'autres préparaient une sono d'enfer qui inondait déjà les lieux des derniers hits. Un stand pour l'emprunt de patins à glace était presque complètement monté. L'évènement promettait de rencontrer un grand succès, comme à chaque fois que la jeune femme organisait quelque chose d'ailleurs.

- J'ai besoin que tu contrôles que toutes les barrières ont été mises en place, expliqua-t-elle en désignant les barricades qui délimitaient l'air d'activité. Une entreprise spécialisée les a posées ce matin mais je voudrais être certaine qu'ils ont fait ça dans les règles de l'art. Des secouristes volontaires vont nous rejoindre plus tard, ils se chargeront de la sécurité pendant la soirée. Mais en attendant…

Lydia poussa traîtreusement Stiles sur la glace. Surpris, ce dernier se mit à brasser de l'air pour conserver son équilibre et ne pas se rétamer sur la surface lisse et froide. Il réussit ce tour de force in extremis.

- Tu as du boulot sur la planche, termina-t-elle avant de lui lancer une lampe torche et de repartir vers un petit groupe qui paraissait croire, à tort, qu'ils pouvaient bénéficier de cinq minutes de pause.

Le fils du shérif la regarda s'éloigner en se promettant qu'un jour il réussirait à dire « non » à la tornade rousse. Puis, il haussa les épaules, plus amusé qu'autre chose, et partit vers l'une des extrémités de la patinoire afin de commencer à longer les barricades.

La surface du lac, qui devait accueillir la manifestation, était vaste. Lorsque Stiles atteignit l'endroit qui faisait face à l'embarcadère, il n'entendait plus que des sons étouffés venant des haut-parleurs. Pressé de rejoindre ses amis, il allait poursuivre plus en avant ses investigations lorsqu'un mouvement dans la pénombre attira son attention. C'était au-delà du périmètre sécurisé, presque aux abords des bois qui s'étendaient sur l'un des côtés du lac. Le jeune homme plissa ses yeux et dirigea la lampe torche en direction des ombres qui dansaient sur la glace. Il finit par apercevoir une toute petite silhouette rouge qui était dissimulée dans les fourrés. Peut-être un enfant perdu s'il se fiait à sa taille. Intrigué, l'étudiant sauta par-dessus les balustrades, atterrissant souplement de l'autre côté.

Avec prudence, il avança vers les arbres. Il ne se rendit pas réellement compte de la distance qu'il avait parcourue. Toute son attention était dirigée vers la forme indistincte qui lui faisait face. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, le faisceau de sa lampe balaya les feuillages denses pour se stopper sur un manteau apparemment abandonné là par son propriétaire. Rassuré de ne pas être tombé sur quelque chose de plus grave, il allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il entendit la glace craquer sous ses pieds. Face au danger qui le guettait, l'adrénaline se déversa dans son corps, augmentant son rythme cardiaque. Avec le plus de lenteur possible, Stiles fit marche arrière. S'il la jouait bien, sa curiosité n'aurait pas de conséquences fâcheuses… pour une fois.

Autant le parcours à l'allé lui avait semblé ne durer que quelques secondes, autant celui du retour parut s'éterniser. A chacun de ses pas, l'étudiant entendait la glace se fissurer le faisant retenir sa respiration comme pour conjurer la malchance. Puis soudain, comme effrayé par un danger invisible, une nuée d'oiseaux sortit de la forêt, surprenant le fils du shérif qui recula avec violence. Ce mouvement, trop brusque, fit céder la fine couche de glace qui supportait son poids. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'appeler à l'aide qu'il se retrouva entièrement immergé dans une eau sombre et glaciale. Son corps se tétanisa sous l'effet de la morsure du froid et c'est avec difficulté qu'il se mit à nager pour tenter d'atteindre la surface. Mais ses couches de vêtement, complètement imbibées d'eau, l'alourdirent comme des poids en fonte et elles l'entraînèrent de plus en plus profondément dans les entrailles du lac. Malgré tous ses efforts, la surface finit par s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui. En manque d'oxygène, ses poumons se mirent à brûler faisant naître une douleur vive au cœur de son thorax.

Puis, peu à peu, les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stiles avait froid, terriblement froid. Jamais dans toute sa vie, il n'aurait imaginé être aussi glacé. Son corps était secoué de tremblements violents et incontrôlables, tandis que sa poitrine était prise dans un étau qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement, l'obligeant à aspirer de toutes petites quantités d'oxygène à la fois. Le seul côté positif à cette situation était la source de chaleur qui paraissait tenter de l'aider. Avec un effort, qui lui sembla surhumain, le jeune homme leva ses mains tremblantes pour s'agripper maladroitement à cette présence.

Ensuite, ce fut à nouveau le trou noir. Epuisé, son esprit se réfugia dans l'inconscience.

Son second réveil se révéla plus facile. La sensation de froid était toujours présente mais elle demeurait moins mordante. De légers tremblements habitaient encore ses muscles toutefois les spasmes avaient disparu. Stiles inspira prudemment. Ses poumons étaient un peu douloureux ce qui lui arracha une plainte étouffée. Suite à sa réaction, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, bougea tout près de lui. Son cerveau, un peu ankylosé, l'associa immédiatement à la source de chaleur qui paraissait veiller sur lui. Fatigué, le jeune homme se laissa bercer dans un premier temps par cette sensation réconfortante, mais au bout de quelques minutes il se décida tout de même à émerger. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur un torse parfaitement dessiné. Un bras puissant encerclait ses épaules l'obligeant à rester le plus près possible. L'étudiant n'eut pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour en identifier le propriétaire. Il connaissait chaque parcelle du corps de Derek.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? marmonna Stiles.

Sa voix était enrouée mais ses paroles, elles, étaient tranchantes.

- J'essaye de t'éviter l'hypothermie, répondit l'alpha avec sérieux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Le fils du shérif fit mine de se redresser mais ce fut sans compter sur l'intervention du loup qui l'en empêcha.

- Reste tranquille. Tu n'es pas en état de te lever.

- C'est moi que ça regarde, répliqua le jeune homme en faisant une seconde tentative.

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter, je vais finir par t'attacher.

Piqué au vif dans son orgueil, Stiles sentit la colère lui monter au nez.

- Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres, tu m'entends. Alors lâche-moi !

Durant quelques secondes, Derek ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Cependant, et contre toute attente, il se décida à obtempérer. Ses bras quittèrent les épaules de l'homme qu'il avait sauvé de la noyade, lui rendant sa complète liberté de mouvement.

Le fils du shérif en profita pour s'éloigner de son giron. Lorsqu'il se redressa, avec un peu de difficulté il faut bien l'avouer, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été installé dans un lit qui lui était inconnu. Il scruta la chambre sans y trouver plus d'indices si ce n'est une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur une partie du lac gelé. Derek avait probablement dû forcer l'entrée de l'une des maisons construites près des berges.

Stiles leva l'amas de couvertures sous lesquelles il avait été installé avant de poser ses pieds sur le plancher froid. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il prit conscience de sa nudité.

Manquait plus que ça, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser sans avoir aucun doute quant au fait que l'alpha devait être aussi peu vêtu que lui.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé la situation amusante mais vu ses récents rapports avec le loup (si on pouvait encore appeler ça comme ça), il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à des kilomètres d'ici. Pas que la nudité de Derek ne le dérange, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade, mais elle réveillait certaines choses que Stiles se refusait de ressentir.

Bien décidé à quitter cet endroit, il se leva abandonnant le cocon de chaleur dans lequel il avait repris conscience. Toutefois, il avait à peine réussi à tenir sur ses jambes qu'il les sentit faiblir sous son poids. Il avait présumé de ses forces, c'était une évidence.

L'étudiant était sur le point de s'effondrer sur le sol lorsque deux mains l'agrippèrent fermement pour le ramener en arrière. Avant d'avoir pu émettre la moindre plainte, le jeune homme se retrouva une nouvelle fois allongé, Derek le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

- Et maintenant est-ce que tu acceptes de rester là.

Ça n'était pas vraiment une question.

Ni un reproche d'ailleurs.

Stiles observa les yeux verts qui le scrutaient avec attention avant de dire tout haut ce que son cœur lui murmurait tout bas.

- Ce que je veux c'est m'éloigner de toi.

L'expression de l'alpha se durcit quelques secondes avant de reprendre son habituelle impassibilité.

- Comme tu veux, dit-il avant de se lever à son tour et de quitter le lit dans lequel ils étaient allongés.

De toute évidence, si le fils du shérif ne pouvait pas encore bouger, Derek lui n'avait pas ce problème. Calé dans les oreillers, Stiles l'observa se déplacer dans la pièce. Le loup se dirigea vers une chaise sur laquelle étaient rangés leurs vêtements. Le regard de l'étudiant se posa tout naturellement sur son triskèle pour ensuite descendre irrésistiblement le long de son dos. Sentant son pouls s'accélérer, il détourna ses yeux pour fixer un point sur le mur qui lui faisait face.

- Tes vêtements sont secs, dit Derek en enfilant son jeans. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. Les propriétaires ont quitté la ville hier pour le Montana. Si tu veux, je peux prévenir Scott pour lui dire où tu es. Il te ramènera chez toi.

- Wow, s'exclama le jeune homme avec cynisme. Tu ne m'as pas adressé deux mots en plus d'un mois et maintenant j'ai droit à des phrases entières. Décidément c'est mon jour de chance.

Toujours torse nu, Derek se retourna vers lui.

- A quoi tu t'attendais Stiles ?

- Tu plaisantes ! Je veux que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines. Je veux que tu me parles, que tu me montres un minimum de considération.

L'alpha détourna son visage vers la baie vitrée, les traits crispés. Il paraissait hésiter, ça se sentait.

- J'essayais de te protéger.

- De quoi ?

- De tout ce qui rôde autour de moi.

Les yeux vers de l'alpha se reposèrent sur lui, le transperçant littéralement par leur intensité.

- Toutes les personnes proches de moi ont été tuées. Toutes sans exception. Toi aussi tu as failli mourir.

- Tu as disparu des radars pour me mettre à l'abri ?

Derek demeura silencieux.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère, poursuivit Stiles sèchement. Tu penses réellement que m'imposer un périmètre de sécurité va résoudre le problème ? Parce que, comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'attirer des ennuis. Je me demande même pourquoi tu es intervenu ce soir.

- Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de t'avoir sauvé la vie, argumenta l'alpha.

- Je te reproche de faire ce qui t'arrange quand ça t'arrange. Sois franc avec moi Derek, c'est toi ou c'est moi que tu tentes de protéger ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu es incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. C'est déjà un miracle que j'ai réussi à t'approcher ces derniers mois sans que tu t'enfuies.

- Je ne fuie jamais, gronda le loup d'une voix sourde.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu crèves de trouille quand je suis là.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Stiles.

- Ça je veux bien le croire. En fait ce qui te fout la trouille c'est « nous », notre relation, ce truc que tu ne peux pas maîtriser à cent pour cent.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent, chacun d'eux campant sur ses positions, refusant de céder le moindre pouce de terrain. Leur carapace respective était bien en place, protégeant leur orgueil, dissimulant leurs faiblesses.

- Je vais donc te faciliter la vie Derek. Je veux que tu fasses une croix définitive sur moi, de quelque manière que ce soit. Je ne veux plus de ton aide, je ne veux plus de ta protection. J'ai survécu avant ton arrivée à Beacon Hills, je survivrai le reste de mon existence sans toi.

Les iris de l'alpha se teintèrent de rouge avant qu'il ne fonce droit sur Stiles. Ses mains se posèrent de chaque côté de sa tête l'emprisonnant sans toutefois le toucher.

- On aurait retrouvé ton corps au fond du lac si je n'étais pas intervenu, dit-il dans un grondement sourd. Tu pourrais montrer un peu de reconnaissance.

- Merci, dit gravement le jeune homme. Mais non merci.

Le loup fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Je te veux entièrement ou pas du tout Derek. A toi de choisir. Je ne ferai aucune concession sur ce point-là. Tu peux donc ranger ton costume de Superman, ça n'est pas d'un super héros dont j'ai besoin, c'est de toi. Uniquement toi. Si tu n'es pas capable de me donner ce que je te demande, alors je laisse tomber.

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques. Quoi que tu penses, ça finira mal. On n'est pas dans un conte de fée. Mon univers est sombre, douloureux et sanglant.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est mon problème… mon choix… ma vie. A toi de voir si tu veux en faire partie ou pas.

Le regard de Stiles était intransigeant. Jamais Derek ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux. Le loup n'avait à aucun moment douté de sa force car son compagnon était l'une des personnes les plus courageuses qu'il connaissait. Non, ce qu'il craignait c'était qu'ils se croient tous les deux à l'abri des coups du sort.

L'alpha était bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre en regardant sans cesse par-dessus son épaule, ça n'était d'ailleurs pas son style. En règle général, il prenait les choses comme elles venaient, il résolvait les problèmes et les difficultés au fur et à mesure qu'ils se dressaient sur son chemin. Mais depuis quelque temps, son instinct semblait en alerte, comme s'il ratait quelque chose d'important, de crucial. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait pris ses distances avec Stiles. Rompre tout contact lui avait paru la meilleure solution parce que, soyons honnêtes, s'il avait commencé à argumenter avec le jeune homme, jamais il n'aurait réussi à le sortir de sa vie. Il tenait trop à lui, c'était une évidence. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas résisté à garder un œil sur lui. Juste pour savoir qu'il allait bien, juste pour ne pas l'effacer de son existence… ou plutôt pour ne pas être effacé de la sienne.

Ça n'était pas Stiles qui était faible dans cette histoire. C'était lui. Et son ego en prenait un coup face à cette constatation.

Stiles causerait sa perte…

Ou c'est Derek qui le ferait…

Allez savoir.

L'un dans l'autre, l'ombre que l'alpha sentait planer sur eux finirait par les rattraper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu choisis, demanda le jeune homme.

Les yeux du loup retrouvèrent leur couleur d'origine. Puis, pour toute réponse, il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'épiderme du jeune homme était encore un peu froid, tout comme sa réaction face au contact inattendu. Mais il ne lui fallut pourtant pas longtemps pour poser ses doigts sur sa nuque et prendre part, d'une manière plus active, à leur baiser.

Après quelques minutes, les deux hommes se séparèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, demanda Stiles d'une voix où toute trace de rancune avait disparu.

- Tu vas t'habiller et je vais te ramener chez toi, répondit Derek avec gravité.

L'étudiant posa un regard mitigé sur lui comme s'il craignait de s'être trompé dans la signification de leur baiser.

L'alpha le comprit et précisa sa pensée.

- Pour le reste, on improvisera. On a tout notre temps.

Stiles laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage avant d'acquiescer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Que dire si ce n'est un énième merci pour vos reviews. Ce fut un réel plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous.

Je vous souhaite une excellente St-Valentin.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Les sept péchés capitaux : la luxure**

Depuis quelques semaines, tout le monde parlait de l'éclipse solaire qui allait avoir lieu. Cet évènement, extrêmement rare puisqu'on pouvait le qualifier d'éclipse « totale », paraissait créer une sorte d'effervescence quasi électrique qui ne cessait de s'accroître de jour en jour. La plupart des gens s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans les parcs afin de profiter au mieux de ce petit miracle de Mère Nature. Stiles et ses amis ne faisaient pas exception. De plus, le temps s'y prêtait parfaitement. On était au début du printemps et les températures avaient gagné les quelques degrés supplémentaires qui vous donnaient un avant-goût des vacances toutes proches. Le gars de la météo avait d'ailleurs annoncé que le ciel serait dégagé… restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne se soit pas planté.

Tout était parfait…

Ou presque…

L'aspect « loup garou » méritait encore quelques éclaircissements. Et Stiles était prêt à donner de sa personne pour faire avancer la science… ou en tout cas sa curiosité personnelle.

- Qu'est-ce qui va exactement se passer pour vous au moment de l'éclipse ?

Assis sur une caisse en bois dans le sous-sol de la maison des Hale, le jeune homme profitait du calme ambiant pour poser des questions à Derek. Ce dernier y répondait sans trop rechigner tout en contrôlant les chaînes et les diverses installations qui assuraient la captivité des betas durant les phases critiques.

- Ça va booster les pouvoirs de la meute.

- Comme avec la pleine lune ?

- Pas tout à fait. L'alignement des planètes permettra aux betas de garder le contrôle sur leur instinct animal.

- Donc ils vont rester complètement lucides ?

- Normalement oui.

Derek lui avait récemment avoué que ses parents tenaient des journaux de bord concernant l'activité de leur meute. Cette mine d'or de renseignements en tout genre avait miraculeusement survécu à l'incendie et Stiles devait avouer qu'il mourrait d'envie de jeter un œil sur cette version « des loups garous pour les nuls ».

- Un de ces jours, tu devrais me laisser lire tes archives persos. Ça m'éviterait de te faire passer un interrogatoire à chaque fois qu'on se voit.

Derek s'approcha de lui, un sourire en coin, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Le contact était doux et tentateur. Une sorte de promesse sous-jacente annonçant un monde infini de plaisirs.

- On verra, chuchota-t-il tout contre ses lèvres après avoir mis la tête de Stiles sens dessus dessous.

- Tu n'essayerais pas de détourner mon attention par hasard, rétorqua-t-il en frôlant du bout des doigts le carré de sa mâchoire.

Son compagnon se contenta d'afficher une expression mi-séductrice, mi-calculatrice, avant de repartir vers un amoncellement de bric-à-brac entreposé dans un coin de la pièce.

- Et pour toi ? finit par demander l'étudiant après avoir retrouvé l'usage complet de ses neurones.

Le loup se tourna vers lui, intrigué par sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu es un alpha… est-ce que la situation ne va pas être un peu différente ?

Derek prit le temps d'analyser cette hypothèse avant de répondre.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mes parents n'ont rien écrit de particulier sur le statut d'alpha. En toute logique, l'effet devrait être plus ou moins le même que pour les betas.

Devant l'expression peu convaincue de Stiles, il sut que quelque chose clochait.

- A quoi tu penses ? finit-il par demander.

- Et bien… à mon humble avis, mais ça n'engage que moi, je trouverais étonnant que tu ne sois pas atteint par quelque chose de plus… complexe. Après tout, ta puissance te vient de ta meute, non ?

Le loup acquiesça.

- Donc si tu leur offres un shoot d'enfer, en tant qu'alpha tu devrais automatiquement le ressentir… d'une manière ou d'une autre… et de façon bien plus intense.

Le raisonnement tenait debout, Derek devait bien le reconnaître. Mais pour être franc ça ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il avait fait face à beaucoup d'épreuves dans sa vie, il survivrait à une petite éclipse quoi qu'elle engendre. Après tout, que risquait-il vraiment ? Voir sa nature de lycanthrope refaire surface ? Ça il pouvait le gérer, il avait l'habitude. De plus, il était né avec ses aptitudes animales, ce détail, non des moindres, était une assurance supplémentaire à ses yeux.

- On verra bien ce qui arrivera, lâcha l'alpha sans l'ombre d'une hésitation dans la voix.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Stiles avait été complètement overbooké entre ses cours et les entraînements de lacrosse. A tel point d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec Derek depuis le week-end précédent. Il avait donc prévu d'aller le voir juste après l'éclipse… histoire de rattraper le temps perdu.

A un certain moment, le jeune homme avait été tenté de passer durant le phénomène astronomique juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais l'alpha l'en avait dissuadé. L'impact sur la meute, bien que positif pour une fois, n'était pas une science exacte et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il lui avait donc demandé de se tenir à l'écart. Stiles avait obtempéré. Ça n'était pas dans son tempérament mais il avait accepté de faire une concession. Leur relation était quelque chose de précieux à ses yeux et suite aux frictions qui avaient malmenées leur couple ces derniers mois, Derek comme lui avaient conscience que, parfois, ils seraient contraints mettre de côté certains de leurs différents et prendre l'opinion de l'autre en considération. Et pour montrer sa bonne volonté, Stiles avait décidé de lâcher l'affaire… pas sans mal il devait l'avouer.

Donc, au lieu d'aller jouer les espions au fin fond des bois, il était en train de préparer sagement quelques affaires dans un sac à dos afin de pouvoir tout emporter au parc. Il avait rendez-vous avec ses amis à midi et mis à part Scott et les membres de la meute, tout le monde avait répondu présent à l'invitation.

Lorsque son paquetage fut prêt, Stiles grimpa dans sa chambre pour aller prendre son téléphone portable. Il le trouva sagement posé sur son bureau. Par réflexe, il y jeta un œil pour s'assurer que personne n'avait tenté de le joindre.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que quelque chose l'interpella.

Le jeune homme ne sut pas exactement la nature de ce qui l'avait alerté. Peut-être un léger bruit à peine perceptible ou alors un bruissement d'air dans la pièce ? Allez savoir. Mais dans tous les cas, il fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un intrus… qui ne l'était pas tant.

- Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu allais rester avec la meute.

L'alpha demeura silencieux. Son regard, fixé sur Stiles, dégageait quelque chose d'intense et, par certains aspects, d'animal.

Devant son mutisme, Stiles allait le réinterpeller lorsqu'il vit les iris du loup prendre une couleur qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Ce changement ne dura que quelques secondes avant que son regard ne retrouve son aspect humain. Stiles aurait juré que les pouvoirs de l'alpha faisaient surface par vague sans réussir réellement à se fixer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

Mais son compagnon ne sembla pas enclin à lui répondre. Il ne fit que s'avancer vers lui, lentement, comme s'il jaugeait une proie. Si l'étudiant n'avait pas eu confiance en lui, il aurait presque pu se sentir menacé… presque. Cependant, un détail dans son attitude paraissait lui chuchoter que ce qui était en train de se jouer était tout autre.

L'alpha ne stoppa son avancée que lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Stiles pouvait sentir son souffle chaud frôler son visage par intermittence. Le regard qui le scrutait était toujours aussi soutenu. A croire qu'il allait le manger tout cru s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Dans un réflexe inconscient, l'étudiant s'humecta les lèvres. L'attention du loup se fixa immédiatement sur ce détail ce qui créa un frisson d'excitation le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Derek, souffla-t-il d'une voix basse, je vais finir par me faire des idées si tu continues à me regarder comme ça.

La main de l'alpha se leva pour venir se glisser sous le t-shirt de son compagnon. Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa hanche et avec fermeté, il le poussa peu à peu en arrière. Le jeune homme se laissa faire et recula jusqu'à sentir le matelas contre ses jambes.

- Ok, dit-il un brin amusé, apparemment je ne me fais pas des idées.

Le corps de Derek se colla au sien tandis que sa deuxième main passait à son tour sous la barrière du tissu.

Piégé entre son lit et son amant, Stiles sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer.

- Tu as envie de moi ? lâcha enfin le chef de meute d'une voix si basse qu'elle en semblait presque rauque.

- J'ai dix-neuf ans Derek. J'ai toujours envie de toi.

Les pouces du loup allaient et venaient sur sa peau comme une caresse aussi entêtante qu'insuffisante. Stiles sentit ses abdominaux se contracter sous l'effet du plaisir.

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, poursuivit son aîné avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Son compagnon y répondit avec autant d'enthousiasme remontant ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Le monde… la galaxie… l'univers entier venait de disparaître pour laisser la place à une bulle faite uniquement de chaleur et de plaisir.

Les doigts de l'alpha glissèrent langoureusement le long de ses flancs, découvrant peu à peu chaque centimètre de peau. Stiles finit par lever les bras afin de lui donner l'occasion de le débarrasser de son t-shirt. Une fois délesté du dit vêtement, la bouche de Derek vint naturellement se poser sur sa gorge, mordant un peu, embrassant beaucoup. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction encourageant les assauts sur son corps. Il en profita aussi pour agripper le dos de l'alpha, empoignant à pleines mains son sweat lorsque ses lèvres trouvèrent un point plus sensible à la naissance de sa clavicule. Il n'y avait pas à dire Derek le connaissait par cœur. Il savait exactement où toucher, où embrasser.

Stiles commençait à sentir ses jambes se dérober. Des fourmillements familiers montaient le long de ses membres comme l'indication d'un plaisir charnel qui doucement se déversait dans ses veines. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, il sentit le besoin de tirer quelque chose au clair, un détail qui paraissait s'obstiner à tourner en boucle dans un coin de sa tête.

Sans brusquerie, il posa ses mains sur le torse de Derek et le repoussa. Lorsque son compagnon lui fit face, son regard était cette fois clairement celui d'un alpha. La couleur carmine avait pris le dessus de manière définitive.

- Je vais probablement casser l'ambiance avec ma question stupide mais… tu es sûr que ça va ? Pas que je n'apprécie pas ce qui en train de se passer mais tu as l'air… étrange.

Pour toute réponse, un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge. Le son était rauque, profond et intimidant sans pour autant être menaçant. Ensuite, Derek posa sa main à la hauteur du cœur de Stiles puis, d'un mouvement ferme, il donna une brève impulsion. Déséquilibré, le jeune homme s'affala sur le matelas tout en laissant échapper une exclamation de surprise. Lorsqu'il se redressa en prenant appui sur ses coudes et qu'il posa son regard sur son compagnon, il ne put que le scruter dans une sorte d'interrogation silencieuse. Derek, toujours debout, le jaugeait de toute sa hauteur. Il se dégageait de lui une espèce d'aura ténébreuse et magnétique.

A cet instant précis, Stiles le trouva absolument magnifique.

L'alpha attrapa le bas de son propre sweat et le passa par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant son torse aux lignes musculeuses. Le vêtement finit sa course sur le sol dans un léger bruit étouffé. Puis, il monta sur le lit, plaçant une jambe de part et d'autre du corps de son amant pour le retenir fermement entre ses cuisses.

- De toute évidence tu n'as aucune envie de parler, lâcha Stiles dans un murmure toujours hypnotisé par son attitude.

Comme pour lui donner raison, un nouveau grondement roula dans l'air.

Stiles haussa un sourcil avant d'agripper la ceinture de Derek pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Ce dernier obtempéra en se baissant afin de faire disparaître les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient.

- Ok beau brun si tu le prends comme ça, rétorqua-t-il avant d'attraper ses lèvres pour un baiser affamé.

Le loup répondit à son initiative avec énergie, l'obligeant à s'étendre complètement. Stiles sentit son corps s'enfoncer dans l'amas de couvertures lorsque Derek s'allongea sur lui. Mais le poids de son amant l'emprisonnant n'avait rien de désagréable, bien au contraire. Ça ne fit qu'augmenter d'un cran ce plaisir lancinant qui ne cessait de croître au bas de ses reins.

L'étudiant creusa son dos pour que ses hanches viennent se frotter contre celles de l'alpha à travers leurs jeans. Le geste était provocateur et sans équivoque. Il avait envie de lui alors à quoi bon tergiverser. Sous les assauts de son amant, Derek finit par emprisonner l'une des jambes de Stiles d'une poigne ferme obligeant leurs deux corps à demeurer soudés. Collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs silhouettes se mirent à onduler intimement tandis que leurs soupirs se firent plus intenses.

Egarés dans leur désir, les deux hommes ne se rendirent pas compte que la luminosité extérieure commençait doucement à décliner au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait derrière l'astre lunaire.

Seul leur désir comptait.

L'envie de l'autre.

Le besoin de l'autre.

L'alpha laissa sa main descendre jusqu'à la taille de Stiles avant de faire sauter les attaches de son jeans. Puis, elle se glissa traîtreusement sous la barrière des vêtements engendrant un gémissement rauque de plaisir de la part de l'étudiant qui ne put que laisser son corps se tendre sous la caresse voluptueuse quémandant toujours plus de contact, se délectant de cette douce torture dont il était la victime. Face aux sensations toujours plus intenses qui électrisaient son être tout entier, Stiles s'agrippa au dos nu de Derek, comme une tentative vaine de ne pas laisser son esprit chavirer, de ne pas aller trop loin dans l'assouvissement de son désir. Mais son compagnon ne l'aidait pas à garder les pieds sur Terre… loin de là. Ses dents grignotaient son cou, malmenant sa peau avant de l'embrasser avec déférence. C'était une sorte d'étrange « chaud/froid » qui ne faisait que l'électriser un peu plus.

Ne souhaitant pas être le seul à ne plus se souvenir ne serait-ce que de son propre nom, Stiles posa ses doigts sur la boutonnière du pantalon de Derek. Une fois l'attache défaite, il les laissa s'égarer sur sa chute de rein… lentement… avec application… avant de passer outre la frontière du vêtement et d'atteindre la courbe si parfaite de ses fesses.

Un grondement de satisfaction se fit immédiatement entendre, engendrant un frisson d'excitation sur la peau de Stiles ainsi qu'un léger tremblement de plaisir. Il adorait ce genre de réaction. Il y avait quelque chose de primitif dans ce son, quelque chose de basique, d'élémentaire.

Probablement un peu déconcentré par les attentions dont il était la cible, Derek cessa ses caresses et préféra agripper le reste des vêtements de Stiles pour les faire descendre le long de ses jambes. Le jeune homme se laissa faire de bonne grâce avant de l'aider à ôter à son tour le peu de tissu qui lui restait sur le dos. Aussi dévêtus qu'au jour de leur naissance, leurs silhouettes se collèrent l'une à l'autre pour ne plus se séparer.

Peau contre peau…

Cœur contre cœur…

Leur désir devint intense et brûlant.

Stiles sentit plus qu'il ne vit les canines de Derek frôler sa jugulaire et ses ongles griffer légèrement son ventre et ses hanches. L'alpha prenait de plus en plus de place au fur et à mesure que l'éclipse se rapprochait de son apogée.

Le rythme de leur corps à corps était lui aussi plus intense, plus violent. Comme si une folle frénésie s'était emparée de l'esprit des deux amants pour les pousser le plus loin possible dans la luxure.

Les mains palpaient, touchaient, griffaient. Parfois caressantes, parfois agressives. Les souffles étaient erratiques, les gémissements entrecoupés de baisers affamés ou de phrases incohérentes.

La chaleur demeurait omniprésente. Elle paraissait vouloir les dévorer, les consumer. Et les deux hommes se laissaient faire… vaincus d'avance ou victimes consentantes… qu'importe le statut… le résultat était le même.

Par ses gestes, Derek intima l'ordre à Stiles de se relever. Les genoux à présent fermement enfoncés dans le matelas, les paumes posées à plat contre le mur froid, le jeune homme laissa son compagnon explorer sa peau, puis entretenir son désir d'une main pendant que l'autre le préparait à l'accueillir de la plus intime des façons. Derek se plaça tout contre lui, son sexe touchant son corps sans pudeur avant de commencer à le pénétrer dans une lente mais puissante poussée.

Les bras…

Les jambes…

Le corps entier de Stiles se mit à trembler.

Les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient aussi contradictoires qu'intenses.

Tout d'abord la douleur. Présente dans chaque parcelle de son être, elle paraissait vouloir prendre le dessus. Mais aussi le plaisir indéniable qui l'envahissait par vagues successives à chaque fois que son compagnon se retirait pour mieux revenir à l'assaut.

L'impression de tout percevoir. Chaque bouffée d'oxygène, chaque vibration sur sa peau. Et à contrario, avoir la certitude de perdre pied, de ne plus distinguer quoi que ce soit mis à part la présence de l'autre.

Avoir l'intime conviction que son centre de gravité n'était plus rattaché à une planète mais à une seule et unique personne.

Se perdre corps et âme.

Alangui par le plaisir, Stiles finit par plier ses coudes afin de profiter du soutien que le mur pouvait lui apporter. Son dos se cambra au maximum lorsque les doigts de l'alpha descendirent de son ventre jusqu'à son sexe lui octroyant une étreinte d'une infinie intensité.

Prisonnier dans un tourbillon de volupté, le jeune homme n'eut pas conscience de la pénombre qui, à présent, avait envahie la pièce.

L'éclipse était à son paroxysme.

Tout comme l'assouvissement du désir qui les habitait.

Ce fut dans un dernier gémissement…

Ce fut dans un dernier coup de rein…

Ce fut dans un énième battement de cœur…

Ce fut dans l'extinction de la dernière parcelle de lucidité de Derek…

Que la luxure prit le pas sur le discernement.

Et que l'alpha prit l'ascendant sur l'humain.

Derek, délesté de toutes ses barrières morales, planta ses crocs dans l'épaule de Stiles, le marquant comme sien.

Leur jouissance fut immédiate, complète et fulgurante.

Mais le prix de ce péché serait indéniablement un tribut lourd de conséquences.

Et ce ne fut qu'après l'éclipse, lorsque les esprits apaisés purent enfin assimiler toute l'ampleur de l'acte qui venait d'être commis, que les deux amants surent que cette ombre qui planait sur eux depuis longtemps venait de bouleverser leur vie.

Fin

* * *

Ndla : forcément… on n'arrête pas de parler de péchés depuis six chapitres… fallait bien que ça se paie à un moment ou à un autre… (pas taper).


End file.
